Rise of The New
by Dogwolf12
Summary: [Prequel Up!] After Darktail had been killed, a warrior attacked a Twoleg kit, and the Twolegs killed some cats and made kittypets of the others, while some lucky cats escaped. A few generations later, Tangerine, a ginger kittypet and the grandkit of Sparkpelt, recieves a dream about an orange cat who asks for her help to revive the Clans.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

Old ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar- Dark tabby tom

Deputy:Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with one white paw

Warriors (mentioned)  
Sparkpelt- Dark ginger she-cat

Cloudtail- White tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger splotches, missing an eye

Queens

Daisy- cream coloured she cat from the horseplace

Elders

Graystripe- Gray tom with a darker gray stripe along his back

Millie- light gray she cat

Old ShadowClan

Leader: Rowanstar- dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Warriors Mentioned:

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Cats outside the clans

Legacy of the Clans

Mistfur- Pretty grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, would be a senior warrior- kin of Graystripe

Birch-White tom with darker speckles, scarred left paw

Amber- Sleek amber she-cat with yellow eyes

Night- Fluffy black tom with blue eyes

Shine- Brown she with a shiny pelt

Yew- Dark brown, almost black, tom with green eyes.

Elders

Dawndew- smoky grey she

Ravenwing-black tom with a white tailtip

Queens

Storm

Kits

Rain

Kittypets

Tangerine- she with a ginger pelt, darker orange stripes with blue eyes, unusually long claws and one white paw

Stevie- Tom with a dark ginger pelt with amber eyes and a shorter tail

Bark- She with a brown pelt and blue eyes

Amy- White she-cat cat with amber eyes and grey ears

Ocean- Blue-grey she-cat with ice green eyes and a long tail

Patches- Calico tom with a fluffy tail

Choco- chestnut brown she-cat with brown eyes

Milky- she with creamy fur and grey eyes

Loners

Dusk- grumpy gray tom

Mouse- light brown tom

Claw's Rogues

Leader: Claw- Muscular white tom with black spots

Deputy: Vine- Long-clawed russet she-cat

Queens:

Ice- White she-cat, mother to Fern and Mouse

Reed: Brown she-cat with green eyes, mother to Hail, Burr, Fennel and Bracken

Mentioned warriors:

Rabbit: Dusky brown tom with darker brown paws and a fast runner.

Yowl: Black she-cat with a white muzzle

 **Just in case this gets banned, I have decided to post a small sneak peek at a companion to this that I am planning on posting.**

Minnownose watched as the Twoleg kit played in the river, frightening all the fish. It was leaf-fall now, and the disturbance meant that kits would have empty bellies tonight, in the moons when they needed all the fat on them they could get in order to survive the harsh leaf-bare. This had to stop. From his point in the bushes, he tensed, and the kit noticed the disturbance and came to him. He heard a yowl, and two hairless paws came down on him. They lifted him out of the bush. Minnownose let out a yowl of shock. He couldn't let this Twoleg take him as a kittypet, not when he'd just had his warrior ceremony! He raked his claws down the kit's face, and the kit immediately dropped him. He ran away, but not before an older Twoleg threw something at him, and yowled loudly.

What would Mistystar say?


	2. A Prologue

Prologue

"There are too many twolegs!" Bramblestar yowled as he was picked up by a male twoleg.

His deputy and mate, Squirrelflight, yowled in fury and horror as she ran towards another twoleg.

"Sparkpelt?" He yowled, seeing his daughter getting shoved into a twoleg cage. "This is the forest all over again," he said to himself.

The twoleg released him, when he bit down on its tail. By now they were near… the steep side of camp?

Bramblestar faded into StarClan, where the starry cats greeted him.

"Why aren't you helping?"

"We are powerless against twolegs. Do you think that Starclan _liked_ seeing the cats flee the forest?"

Bramblestar woke up to see a twoleg getting something else, but flinched. What was that? He couldn't tell. He clawed its legs, and it pointed the twoleg thing at its heart, and aimed. He felt eight objects in his body, then...

Brambleclaw was in StarClan again, then the landscape faded and he got a glimpse of the camp again, which faded again into StarClan, repeating seven more times, until...

"Firestar? Goldenflower?"  
"We're here."

He saw stars in his fur as he joined them.

"I lost eight lives, all at once, like Tigerstar?"

"We're sorry…"

Bramblestar watched as his precious clan fell to pieces.

Squirrelflight glanced over as she sent the twoleg screaming out of camp, and her eyes rested on a cat that lay motionless.

 _Bramblestar?_

She ran over, yowling, "No!"  
She saw eight terrible circular wounds in hs body, and he wasn't moving. The scent of death was in his pelt, which shouldn't be there if he was coming back.

She whispered, "Starclan, no..."

Tawnypelt burst into ThunderClan.

"We need your… oh."

She looked around to see Squirrelflight pressing her nose into her brother's pelt.

She understood immediately.

"Bramblestar! No!"  
Her noisy greeting, and her scent, alerted the other cats.

"Bramblestar…"

The twolegs had finally gotten enough cats, throwing something on the ground and taking a few ThunderClan warriors prisoner. Graystripe ran, vowing to keep the Clans alive. He was followed by the other elders and kits, and Daisy.

Cloudtail was engulfed by the smoke, as was Brightheart. They shared a glance, and both got up with stars in their fur. Brightheart let out a faint _mrrow_ of laughter, almost hysterical.

"Now do you believe in StarClan?" she asked him, as they drifted up.

All four camps were empty. Skyclan's interim territory was invaded, and they were, like the others, killed or turned into kittypets, save for elders and kits.

* * *

StarClan was full to bursting.

Brightflower looked at her see through paws, and realised that some of her tail was disappearing. Her cries were heard by Yellowfang, who raced to her Clanmate.

"Is there anything you can do?"

"No. Do you think that I'd not save Perchkit, Mosskit, Moonflower or Snowfur if there was something I could do?"

The commotion attracted more cats, who pushed thier noses into her fast-disappearing fur.

"You'll go out from StarClan, and I hope you find good hunting, swift running and shelter where you sleep."

"Thank you, Yellowfang. I hope that Brackenfoot will wait for me."

She dipped her head as her mother faded, and she yowled in grief.

"Why aren't we fading?" she asked Thunderstar.

Thunderstar replied, "We're not fading because there are Clan cats still here, who remember us at least in legend."

After a while, Willowbreeze gave a gasp. "What's the moonpool doing?"

They gathered around the moonpool, and suddenly, Leafpool spoke, as Willowbreeze saw the shapes materialise

"There is a prophecy."

Everyone leaned in.

"One whose life is soft will harden and restart moons of tradition."

"Why would there be a prophecy if there are no clans?" Shrewpaw questioned.  
"You're all mousebrains!"  
Everyone looked at Yellowfang questioningly.

"It's about the rebuilding of the Clans!"

Starclan yowled in delight.

"We will make this prophecy true."

"And I vow to never stop trying to mke it true until the day I fade."

Murmurs of agreement could be heard. As quickly as StarClan had lost hope, it had regained it.


	3. Chapter 1- A Warrior?

Tangerine yawned, jumping up to perch on the fence. Her sleeping place, a comfortable hollow she used when there was pleasant weather was rumpled as she looked at the early morning lake. Her red collar was around her neck, pinching her. _Stupid thing,_ she thought to herself. It was always getting in the way of hunting and always startling the prey she tried to catch.

One of her twolegs called, trying to get her to come inside. This time, she turned away and jumped into the lake area that she'd never quite explored.

She wanted to catch something to eat, to break up the monotony of her life.

"Hi, Tangerine!" She saw the familiar pelt of her brother, Stevie. He stayed out in his garden a lot, even more than her. But she knew that if push came to shove, he'd remain with the twolegs.

She, on the other hand, wanted something more than lazing around in the grass and chasing butterflies.

She went into the empty woods, suddenly recalling a story that their mom, Copper, told them, before the twolegs took them away to new homes. She had told them about some clans their grandmother, Sparky, had belonged to. Her bell jingled, again.

She tugged at it, but it wouldn't come off. She stopped trying to get it out when the ringer of the bell fell out. _Finally, some peace!_

Hunger still clawed at her mind, but she wouldn't be fed now.

She tried catching mice and rabbits, but they all managed to evade her. Finally, she found an old, lame mouse. She pounced, and it was a messy kill, but a kill nonetheless. It almost seemed to say, "Thank you for getting it over with _before_ you mauled me!" She ate, and it tasted like no meal had ever tasted better. _I prefer this over my food back in the Twoleg nest!_

"You have a lot to learn."

"What? Who-are you?"  
"I am Firestar."

"…Why do you have stars in your fur?"

"I'm from StarClan."

Tangerine had a brief recollection of StarClan, she knew that Copper had told her once about the starry ancestors her grandmother had believed in, who watched over those in the… Clans?

"So why are you here?"  
Firestar looked relieved, as if he had not looked forwards to explaining.

"I'm here to ask you to help rebuild the Clans."

"Why me?"  
Firestar looked amused.

"All the kittypets ask the StarClan cats who greet them the same thing. You want an honest answer? You reminded me of myself, when I was young. I can't believe I hadn't found you sooner."

"Without the kittypet part?"  
"I was actually a kittypet, once."

"You were like me?"  
"We're kin, actually."

"Kin? I don't have a Firestar in my family tree. But then again, I only know my ancestry up to my grandma, Sparky."

A she-cat stepped out into Tangerine's vision.

"Sparky?" Even though she'd never met her, her description that Copper gave was pretty easy to match to the cat.

"Call me Spark _pelt_."

"Okay, Spark…pelt."

"Why are you looking at us... 'kittypets', anyway?"  
"There is a prophecy that states, one whose life is soft will harden and rebuild the Clans."

She swallowed, hard. She instinctively trusted these cats. She could see the things that they had on her own pelt. But could she abandon her friends and family?  
 _Yes._

She longed for purpose. And here it was, presenting itself neatly to her.

"I'll do it."  
"Okay, follow us. We'll take you to the ThunderClan camp."

She followed along, struggling to keep up, even though she knew that they were making allowances.

"How much…"

Her voice trailed off as she looked at the hollow. It wasn't as sturdy as a twoleg nest, but it emanated comfort.

"It's been so long…" she heard Firestar sigh.

He composed himself.

"This is your new home. Now, I have a ceremony to perform."

"Tangerine, please step up to the Highledge."

Tangerine's fur burned with unanswered questions. _How do these cats know my name? Where is the highledge?_

Firestar leaped onto a big rock in the clearing. Tangerine nervously crouched at the bottom.

"Tangerine, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blazepaw. I will be your mentor, and I will pass on all I know to you."  
He leaped down, touching noses with her.

She felt a warm glow of elation as she sat there.

Firestar asked her to collect moss, first of all.

She walked side by side with her new mentor.

 _My new life starts today_ , she thought _._


	4. Chapter 2- A Hunt

The place she had to collect moss at was full to bursting. She shredded it, disappointed that it had many razor-sharp thorns in it.

"Try it this way." Firestar scooped the moss then combed through it thoroughly.

She scooped messily, yet when she combed through it there were less thorns than last time. As she combed through it again, she found none.

So, she scooped more.

Soon she'd gathered a big wad of moss, enough for quite a few nests.

Firestar then told her to build her own nest, pointing out the apprentices' den to her.

So, she put her nest on the very edge. It looked like… a wad of moss. She lay down on it, creating a Blazepaw – sized dent. Then she saw her moss pile was depleted, just enough so that two nests could've been formed.

Firestar spoke up. "I'm going to be here throughout your training."

Blazepaw nodded.

"Now, you must be hungry."

"I am." The mouse seemed moons away now.

"I'll teach you how to do the hunter's crouch. Battle is not as important- there are not many rivals to defend against right now."

So, they padded out to a hollow, which Firestar told her was used to train apprentices, and asked her to show the hunter's crouch.

She obliged, dropping into a very messy hunter's crouch.

Firestar corrected her, giving her tips, such as lowering her hindquarters a bit, and balancing evenly.

After a while, Firestar told her the important things about catching prey. "A rabbit will hear you before seeing you, while a mouse will feel you before it hears you."  
"So… step lightly and be quiet?"  
"Exactly. Now, you might want to put that into practice. Go out to the territory. I'll tail you, but won't catch anything or give tips."

"Okay. And do I get to eat my catch?"

"Put it on the fresh-kill pile." Firestar showed Blazepaw the pile's area.

She raced through the tunnel in the decaying brambles, and into the woods.

* * *

The trees provided shade, making it a cool, pleasant feeling. Then she scented something. From its smell, which she'd smelt before it was… mouse! She stepped lightly as she could, tensed and sprung on a plump mouse. She heard the snap of bone. She'd crushed it! A kill was a kill, though. So, she buried the mouse, and continued on, finding a rabbit. She stepped a bit more heavily now, and the rabbit got a bite to the neck. Blood oozed out. She buried that, as well, never stopping to pause, until she got to a stream. A pheasant was grazing there. So, she pounced, but it saw her. She sped up, managing to catch it and break its neck.

She heard a purr. "We'll have leftover prey." She noticed that his pelt looked a bit more solid. So, she collected her prey, and mouth full, headed to camp.

* * *

"Can I eat now?"

"Yes, because there are no elders, queens or kits."

"Are there other rules to this life?"

"Yes. There is a warrior code, which I will teach you. But for now, take something."

She chose the rabbit, while Firestar took the mouse. A bit later, a few cats squeezed through the barrier.

"A StarClan cat? And a kittypet?"

Furious, she got up, but Firestar pushed her down. "I'm rebuilding the clans. Blazepaw here is ThunderClan's first member."

"Fair enough. I'm Mistfur, and I'm trying to keep the Clans alive. Looks like you've had better hunting than us. This is Ravenwing and this is Dawndew."

They meowed greetings.

"Can we share your prey?"

"Kits, queens and elders first, as they say." Blazepaw meowed.

Ravenwing and Dawndew dipped their heads as two more cats, a queen and kit, shared the pheasant with them.

The others watched hungrily, then brought their own meagre offerings, and ate.

They set out at dusk, yowling, "See you at full moon!"

 _What's so good about the full moon?_ Blazepaw wondered, as the strange cats padded away.


	5. Chapter 3- A Training Session

Blazepaw was led to a hollow by Firestar, and she sat down and asked about the full moon.

"It used to be the night of a Gathering. All of the clans would go to a neutral place- which happens to be the island here, and Fourtrees at the old territory."

"An… old territory?"

"It was destroyed by Twolegs, long ago, when your grandma wasn't even born, and your great-grandma was an apprentice, much like you."

"Wow…" she trailed off.

"So. Let's teach you to battle. Claws sheathed, we don't need to hurt anyone for training." Firestar mewed.

"Wouldn't the Clans battle each other at the neutral place?"

"It is a sacred truce, and strictly forbidden in the warrior code."

"Warrior… code?"

"Yes. It protects all of the cats in the Clans, but if it is broken, there can be terrible consequences."

"But nothing's perfect."

"Indeed, so there are times when breaking it is necessary. Now, let's get back to fighting."

She nodded.

"Attack me." Firestar told her.

She sized up his weak points, got ready to spring and…

She was pinned down.

"Don't give your enemy time to think!" Firestar yowled.

She pounced, eyes on his muzzle. He dodged easily, then, looking at her legs, went for her back.

"Don't betray where you are aiming with your eyes."

She nodded, looking at his ears, then bowling him over from his paws, or at least trying to.

"You can't take on a warrior who is bigger with brute force. But you can outwit them. Try to dodge their blows, and gain a better defensive position."

She didn't reply, running from side to side, clawing him, and jumping on his back, claws sheathed still.

"Oof!" Firestar grunted as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Well done. Now let's get on."

* * *

They trained until sunhigh, then Blazepaw caught a squirrel, which she shared with Firestar. Afterward, she collapsed into her nest, feeling the most exhausted she ever had in her life.

* * *

Firestar woke her up at dawn.

"We can't have a clan with one cat. Today, we need recruits."

She nodded, as more starry cats joined them.

It was time to grow the Clan.


	6. Chapter 4- A Territory

A dark tabby with amber eyes introduced himself as Bramblestar. Then another introduced himself as Rowanstar. Next, came a light brown and white tabby by the name of Leafstar. The fourth was a blue-grey she cat called Mistystar. Finally, there was Harestar. "There were five Clans. You are in the ThunderClan camp now."

"There is WindClan, home of the swiftest runners, on the moor. The camp is over there. Get NO ideas!" Harestar intoned, as she looked on.

"ShadowClan is in those pines, we specialise in night hunting." Rowanstar yowled.

It seemed very dreary there.

"RiverClan is along that river." Mistystar told her politely. She didn't like getting wet, as she'd found out when a Twoleg tried to bathe her.

"What about SkyClan?"

"SkyClan was split from the other four when we were living in a forest, and not a lake. We had only just arrived."

She dipped her head.

"It is time to remark the territories."

All the leaders advised them on what to look for. There were a few fights, but eventually the border was remarked, so that there were plenty of trees for SkyClan, and enough prey for all five Clans to thrive. She curled up, going to sleep.

* * *

She saw kittypets in her dreams, some rogues, and some that were from the "legacy of the Clans".

She then looked up at the Clan meeting places, seeing a kittypet once called Amy at the head of SkyClan. She purred- Amy was a loyal cat.

RiverClan had a cat that had been introduced as Yew at its head.

A grumpy tom by the name of Dusk seemed to have taken the head in ShadowClan.

WindClan were congregating around a kittypet called Choco- She'd seen him run to his Twolegs so quickly it made her head spin.

Aind where was ThunderClan?

Then she felt a rush of wind, and she was on top of the Highrock, calling out announcements. She trembled. _Am I fit to be leader?_

Sparkpelt padded up to her. "You will be able. Just control your temper!" she added with a _mrrow_ of laughter.

She awoke in her den.

It was time to recruit some leaders.

* * *

She set out at dawn, and reached Twolegplace before sunhigh. She saw her sister, Bark, emerge from a Twoleg nest.

"Blaze! Where've you been? Your twolegs have looked everywhere for you!"

Blaze looked at her sister, and saw a desire for adventure in her. She then spied a fat mouse, waiting in the lake area. She pounced, and the mouse, taken by surprise, was killed in an instant.

"Woah!"

"I've been in the lake area. I met a starry cat, who introduced himself as Firestar. He says he's our great-great grandfather!"

"What about Sparky?"  
"She was captured by Twolegs. She was forced to be inside the nest, and kept trying to run for it."

"Ah."

Blazepaw watched Bark again.

"Are mice good?"

"You haven't lived until you've tried some."

"Can I share?"  
"Are you worried about your Twolegs giving you less food?"

"I've wanted to try mouse for a while, since the cat next door- he's dead now- ate one and wouldn't share."

"Mario is dead?"  
"Oh, that was his name!"

"Well, let's eat." She'd been indifferent to Mario, so his death didn't impact her.

Bark took a tentative bite.

"It's amazing! I see why he wouldn't share!"

The two sisters devoured the mouse.

"What've you been doing?"

"Learning to hunt and fight. And I'm learning the warrior code."

"The what-what?"  
"The warrior code."

"Can I come with you?"

She'd wanted kin in the Clan for a while now.

"If…"

Firestar walked to her side. "You can let her in."

Bark's eyes went as round as the lake.

"But." Firestar continued.

"Bark, you can't go back to your Twolegs now. You have to choose, the life of a kittypet, or the life of a warrior?"

"I choose to be a warrior."

The three padded deeper into Twolegplace.


	7. Chapter 5- Another Apprentice

After a while, Bark started to get hungry.

"So how do you catch food?"

"I'll show you!" Blazepaw purred. She'd always wanted to show her sister something. It was usually the other way around.

She dropped into a hunter's crouch, perfected over the quarter-moon, and sprung at a fat mouse, too intent on its find of nuts to notice the chatter. She snapped its neck cleanly.

"Shall we share?"

She looked to Firestar, who nodded.

The sisters devoured the mouse, and Firestar led the way through the trees to the camp. They crossed the scent markers, which only held the distinctive ThunderClan scent, so far.

"What's that scent?"

"It's ThunderClan's scent markers."

"Why don't we have the whole lake?"

Blazepaw plunged into Clan lore, talking about the five clans, and then brushed her sister up on the warrior code, walking slowly so that her sister could catch up.

"Why can't medicine cats have a mate and kits?"

It was Firestar that answered.

"The first medicine cat, called Mothflight, had a mate, and later kits. She found that she could not care for kits as well as do her medicine duties, and was forced to give them up to the other four clans."

"How do you know?"

"You meet a lot of cats in StarClan."

They nodded in understanding.

"Now, we're going to get to camp soon."

They ran out of excitement, and stopped short near the stone hollow which Blazepaw classified now as home.

"That's camp?"

"Welcome to your new home."  
"It's so… big."

"We're going to fill it with a new clan."

"Together?"

"Yes." Blazepaw's eyes were shining.

Her sister padded close to her, and soon Blazepaw came to a stop.

Bark asked a question. "So… Do I have to be called Barkpaw, now?"

"There's a special ceremony."

"I see!"

A starry cat appeared beside Blazepaw, and Blazepaw yelped in surprise.

"Who are you?"  
"I am Sandstorm, your great-great grandmother."

"Why are you here?"

"To mentor your sister. You are a quick learner, but you are not yet fully experienced."

She knew that whining wouldn't get her anywhere. So, she kept her mouth shut.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"  
"Bark, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Barkpaw. Sandstorm will be your mentor, and she will pass on all she knows to you."

Sandstorm touched noses with Barkpaw, who looked excited, but also a bit nervous.

She knew that this was only the beginning. But she also knew that until the time came to go to StarClan, she would relish every moment of loyalty and fellowship, and the cats who forgave her impatience.

 **I noticed that I said Highrock, instead of Highledge, if you're wondering why it changed. Sorry!**

 **-Dogwolf12**


	8. Chapter 6- An Assessment

Two Moonrises before the Gathering

Barkpaw had had all the basic lessons in hunting and fighting, and Blazepaw's training consisted mostly of learning the Warrior Code, which she gladly learned. She was practicing advanced moves with Barkpaw, dodging and ducking and leaping and holding, when their mentors beckoned to them with their tails.

"It is time for an assessment. Sandstorm and I will tail you, but not help. Bring back what you catch. You will fail the assessment if you eat any of the prey you catch."

They both nodded solemnly.

Barkpaw sped off towards the lake, while Blazepaw decided she'd be better off near the abandoned Twoleg nest.

She caught a few mice that had decided to move into the decaying nest, running and jumping and hunting as fast as she could.

 _I never would've dreamed of this as a kittypet!_

She outreached, killing a plump vole. Back into tracking mode.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a mewling.

* * *

Barkpaw ran through the forest as if she had wings. She'd stopped as she'd heard a rogue, crying in pain.

"What's wrong?" she stopped to ask.

"Ah. My leg…" The rogue replied.

Barkpaw crept closer. The rogue lashed out. "Don't look!"

Barkpaw came closer still. "Spare some prey?"

Barkpaw turned to her catch.

Claws dug into her back, and she caught glimpses of two whole legs.

"You LIED to me!"

"Oldest trick in the book, _gullible_."

In a fit of fury, she clawed his ear off. He hissed in pain as he got up.

"Oh, you're _really_ in for it now…"

* * *

The mewling got louder as Blazepaw crept closer. A speckled grey kit looked up at her, stuck in a hole.

"Hang on!"

The kit stood up from where it was lying, looking up at Blazepaw.

Blazepaw grabbed a vine from the house and lowered it down, not caring what strength the vine was. As a result, said vine snapped immediately.

She hissed in frustration as she dragged a stick to the kit, and the kit sank its teeth into it.

"Tastes like splinters!"

She kept pulling. The kit gave a squeak as it tumbled onto the grass. Upon closer inspection, she saw the kit shivering, even though the sun was still in the sky.

"What's your name, kit?"

"Mama said I was a tom, though I'm not sure if that's my name. She never called me "tom" again. Only Soot."

Blazepaw asked, "Where is your mom?"

"She's been gone for two days, and my littermates set off in all directions. There were two, I think."

Blazepaw told him "I'm going to bring you to where I sleep. There's some moss there for some warm nests."

The kit looked up, and nodded. Blazepaw quickly buried her prey, picked up Soot, and walked off to camp, Soot still in her jaws.

She heard Soot gasp as he entered the camp.

"Wow! It's so… big!"

She told him to stay in the clearing while she fetched moss and bracken.

"Aww! Can I explore?"

"Not now. There are some dangerous areas of camp."

"Okay."

* * *

Barkpaw watched as the rogue aimed a blow. She dodged, quick as lightning, as he attempted to land another. She tried to dodge another, but squealed in pain as he raked his claws along her flank. She slowly circled him, and sprung as he slashed at the place she had been a heartbeat before. She clawed at his nose, and he gave a howl of pain as he slunk into the shadows.

 _Now my assessment won't be as good as my sister's…_

She picked up all her prey and headed back to camp, finding her sister raking at moss.

"What're you doing?"

"A kit's in camp. Found him in a hole. His name's Soot."

She nodded.

Blazepaw gathered her moss as her sister ran through the entrance, which was not fortified.

Barkpaw entered the camp, and saw a kit, which trembled in fear as she entered.

"Please don't hurt me…"

She stopped. This kit thought that she was going to kill him!

Blazepaw walked through with a wad of moss. She took in the scene for a moment, then dropped her moss.

"What did you do to scare him?" she asked, accusation in her tone.

"I just walked in and he started shaking." Barkpaw explained.

"Okay- wait, is your flank bleeding?"

"A rogue tricked me. I managed to claw his nose and ear."

"You really should see how medicine cats treat wounds."

The little kit shook even harder now.

"It's okay, Soot! This is my sister. We live with two other cats, who have stars in their fur."

Soot stopped trembling a little bit.

"Let's get your nest prepared."

They led him to the nursery, where no nests stood. So, they compiled the moss into a nest, and Blazepaw went for some bracken, which she soon returned with, supplementing the nest.

They stepped outside, after hearing pawsteps.

Firestar and Sandstorm came in, taking Blazepaw's catch.

"Neither of you did well hunting wise. But I saw you act with a warrior's spirit, and that is worth more than ten mice."

"What are we going to do with Soot?"

"Well, he's part of our Clan now. We can't just abandon him."

"So, is he just Soot until he is an apprentice?"

"No. He's Sootkit. And he'll grow up with the Warrior Code."


	9. Chapter 7- A litter found

Sootkit was asleep now. It was nearly the full moon, and Firestar and Sandstorm had decided to find the two littermates of Sootkit and bring them to camp. Barkpaw's flank was still bleeding, though, so Sandstorm stepped in, binding her scratch with cobweb. They decided to go together, and Firestar decided that Sootkit could come, as he would recognise his littermates' scents.

Sootkit woke up at dawn, and upon seeing the other warriors all alert, he looked curious.

"Why are you so alert?"

"We're going to find your littermates."

"Can I come?"

"Yes. You were who we were waiting for."

The kit gave a squeak of excitement.

Blazepaw gave him a ride on her back, and told him to cling on.

* * *

She went to the place where Sootkit remembered as the place where he had been born- a hollow tree in SkyClan's new territory. The kit found his first littermate's scent leading toward the lake. They set out at top speed, looking for the kit. They reached the lake, where Sootkit called out, "Wolf!" A sodden mass who was flailing around called back. Blazepaw froze. _The kit was drowning!_ Blazepaw dove in, dropping Sootkit at the bank. _Great StarClan, that's cold!_ She paddled through the water, feeling her fur weighed down. She felt two sets of claws dig into her fur, and she struggled to keep her head above the water as she paddled to shore, gaining confidence when her paws touched the pebbly floor. She ran out onto the bank, licking the kit's waterlogged fur the wrong way to warm her up.

"T-Thanks!"

"I couldn't just let you drown. What were you doing in there?"

"I was trying to catch a fish. I normally wouldn't, but I was so hungry…"

"I'll catch you something."

The kit's eyes widened.

"While I'm doing that, why don't you talk with your brother?"

The kit nuzzled up to her brother.

"You're safe! I thought you were dead!"

Blazepaw ran into the woods, spotting a plump mouse. _I love Greenleaf…_

She sprung, but the mouse was alerted to her presence immediately.

She hissed, "Mouse dung!"

She spotted another mouse, this time stalking it silently. The mouse looked wildly around as she pounced, trying to find the source of the shadow. Death came for it in an instant.

She ran back to the lake, carrying the limp form of the mouse. Wolf brightened as it was placed in front of the kit.

"This is all- for me?"

"Yes."

Wolf ate hungrily, and when it was done they looked up.

"Sootkit, is Wolf your brother or your sister?"

"Mama told me to meet _her_ , so I guess… a sister?"

Wolf turned her head towards Blazepaw.

"Why is my brother called Sootkit?"

"We're trying to re-build something called the Clans. There are two parts to every Clan cat's name. Since you're under six moons, your name would end in -kit if you joined the Clan. When you're six moons, you learn to hunt and fight as an apprentice, and your suffix is -paw. When your mentors decide you're ready to become a warrior, you get a warrior suffix that varies from cat to cat."

"Okay."

"Would you like to be part of the Clan?" Firestar asked.

"I'm not going to leave Sootkit."

"We'll go and find your third sibling."

"My brother. And why do you have stars in your fur?"

"I died, so I went to StarClan. Now StarClan is in danger so we're re-building the Clan. We will stay with you until we're sure that the Clans are going to be alright."

"I see. And are there bad cats with you?"

"Those go to the Dark Forest. It's a desolate, slimy place."

"Oh."

Wolfkit piggybacked onto Barkpaw, and they set off to find the third kit.

* * *

The third kit's scent led them to a hole under a twoleg forest's wooden rock, where there were some scraps of crowfood and some feathers that smelled of monsters. Barkpaw ran into the forest to catch some prey, while Blazepaw, Firestar and Sandstorm waited in the bushes for this third kit.

Wolfkit and Sootkit waited in the bushes nearest to the hole.

Soft footsteps and the scent of the third kit mixed in with monster-kill and crowfood heralded the third kit's arrival. He dumped his catch in the hole ,looking visibly ill, then sinking into his 'nest'.

Barkppaw returned with a vole and a shrew, and the warm aromas of the prey coaxed the third kit out of the hole. The kit went wide-eyed at the sight of the prey.

"I must be imagining this… yes, I can smell my littermates."

Wolfkit and Sootkit surprised him as he was turning to eat the prey.

"This is definitely a dream. I'm delirious, or something."

"Nope!"

"You usually don't talk…"

"Fog, we've met a bunch of really nice cats! They're trying to rebuild a Clan, and best of all, we get to be warriors and learn to hunt real prey!"

"The only real prey is in the lake area. That's taken over by rogues."

"We're with a Clan now and we can fight those rogues with many other cats!"

"Wow! Whose prey is this?"

"A gift for you."

"Really?" The little kit's body convulsed as he threw up. He then sat, trembling as more convulsions wracked his body.

Firestar came out of the bushes.

"Let's go, Fogkit. There's medicine and supplies back at camp."

Fogkit was too ill to be curious about the name, and Firestar picked him up.

The other two kits got back on Barkpaw and Blazepaw's backs, and went back to camp.

Wolfkit asked, "Isn't this place haunted? Some rogues wanted to settle here, but got driven out by angry ghosts. Since then, no-one's come near the place."

Sandstorm looked a bit sheepish. "We _WERE_ keeping the camp for the Clans…"

Fogkit had been carried inside the den by Firestar, when a scarred gray she-cat with long fur materialised.

"Yellowfang!" Firestar exclaimed. "There's a sick kit in the medicine den!"

She nodded.

"Well, don't just stand there like a piece of prey, get yarrow!"

Sandstorm nodded mutely, slipping out of camp. Blazepaw went for more moss.

Firestar turned to Barkpaw.

"The Twolegs destroyed our camp barrier. There should be thorns and brambles around here. Grab some, and we'll rebuild the barrier. Come to think of it, the dens are a bit misshapen. We'll have to weave those with bramble and thorn."

Barkpaw dipped her head. "Grab as many brambles as you can. Got it."

Firestar smelled rotting berries, and removed them all, burying them in the dirtplace and leaving them.

Blazepaw was busy restocking the fresh-kill pile, and came home with a catch.

Life was becoming semi—normal.


	10. Chapter 8- A Mother

Fogkit lay in the medicine den, sleeping off the fever. Firestar and Yellowfang watched the kit, now dosed with feverfew. Blazepaw thanked StarClan that it was Greenleaf. Wolfkit, now fully dry, played with Sootkit, who squealed in delight as the moss ball came towards him. He batted it with his paws and sent it flying to his sister, who pounced on it in glee. Fogkit stirred in the medicine den, licking his dry lips. Blazepaw, under the instruction of Yellowfang, padded over to him with a soaked bit of moss from the pool beside her. The kit eagerly lapped at it, and Barkpaw squeezed in with more herbs for Yellowfang, among them feverfew. Fogkit lay down after eating another dose of the bitter herbs, his fever reduced a bit. Blazepaw decided, without delay, to hunt and stock the fresh-kill pile up, while reinforcing the scent of Clan cats. Since her sister's mishap, she hadn't seen a single rogue.

They saw her.

She saw a plump vole, and sprung, reveling in the warm body. She headed over near to a thunderpath near the lake, since she'd scented that there was a den of shrews there. Sure enough, there was a nest, but it seemed two days old. She mentally berated herself for not realising. Then she turned her thoughts to what caused the shrews to leave, as the area was filed with suitable food for shrews.

 _Why leave? There's no… oh._

A soft-grey she-cat lay in a tube near the Thunderpath, ribs visible, with a concerned expression on her face.

"Have you seen any smaller cats around?" She chose her words carefully, tentatively, as if expecting trouble.

"What type?"

"Smaller cats."

"What type of small cats?"

She didn't answer.

"I'll get you out of here!"

She pulled at the she-cat. Taking a wrong turn, her hindquarters got stuck in the tube. When she kicked, the she-cat got free.

Wriggling in the tube, she dragged herself to camp. Unbeknownst to her, the she followed.

When she finally got there, Barkpaw spotted her.

"What happened?"

"I was trying to rescue a she-cat stuck in here. I did, but my back legs are stuck."

Barkpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Smooth move!"

She dragged her sister to the tree. Putting the tube in between the branches, Blazepaw wriggled free.

She made to go back, but two cries of "Mom!" stopped her.

The grey she-cat from before was nuzzling Sootkit and Wolfkit.

She turned to Blazepaw. "Have you seen Fog?"

"Fogkit? He's in the medicine den. He'd got a fever."

The she-cat nodded.

"Have you got any food?"

"We do."

She picked a plump vole from the fresh-kill pile, the last left, and brought it to her, placing the vole down respectfully.

"Why share your food?"

"That's what Clan cats do."  
"I've heard stories, but I thought they were legends."  
Firestar came padding out.

"Yellowfang says-"

He broke off as he took in the scene.

"Blazepaw, who is this?"

"This is the kits' mother."

"We should enlarge their nest in the nursery."

Blazepaw volunteered, while Barkpaw went hunting with Sandstorm.

After she'd finished, Firestar talked to her.

"You should notify either me or Sandstorm if you're going out. Remember that, please."

"I'll bear that in mind."

"Usually you'd de-tick the elders, but we have none."

"So, I get off this time?"

"Exactly. Don't do it again or I'll make you find an elder to de-tick!"

"Okay."

Blazepaw walked past the medicine den, then past the nursery, where Sootkit and Wolfkit suckled.

The she-cat waved her in.

"Thank you for saving me. Two questions, why do you refer to my kits as Sootkit and Wolfkit? Does Fog have the same suffix?"

"That's part of Clan naming, and yes."

"What's your name?"

"Blazepaw, you?"

"I'm Ash."

"Do you want to join?"

"I'll see."

Blazepaw dipped her head, walking out of the den.

Fogkit, Wolfkit and Sootkit had a mother now.


	11. Chapter 9- A Gathering

The full moon loomed above their heads as the party of five made their way across the tree bridge. The kits were with Yellowfang, as Ash went to the gathering to introduce herself.

"But what if I don't want to join the Clan?"

"Then you'll be allowed to leave." Firestar reassured her.

She didn't look mollified in the slightest.

Blazepaw knew that if it came to it, she'd plead with Ash to stay. She knew kits were valuable to the Clans, and she'd quite liked playing with them. She hadn't gotten to know Ash yet, but she didn't seem too bad. Firestar leaped onto a tree in the clearing. Sandstorm sat on the roots.

"Why do they sit there?" she queried to herself. The cats from the Legacy of the Clans padded over to the group. Mistfur jumped to the top of the tree, but no cat sat on the roots. In the light of the moon it was easy to see that the cats were thin and gaunt, something unnatural for Greenleaf. Firestar addressed the cats.

"We've had good progress with recruiting some cats to join our new Clan. We have a new cat who's definitely staying, Barkpaw," Barkpaw licked her chest fur embarrassedly, and Blazepaw let out a short _mrrow_ of laughter, "And we have a queen, Ash, who has yet to make a decision, with her three kits, Fogkit, Sootkit and Wolfkit." The other party yowled their names, and then Mistfur made her announcements.

"Hunting has been good." She looked nervously around. "We haven't had much interference, but there are these few rogues who seem to take a pleasure in trying to fight us. We've been alright."

Firestar dipped his head. "I'm glad to hear it."

For a while the cats sat around, talking. Then the leaders of the two groups exchanged farewells and departed.

Ash ran into the nursery, where Yellowfang was scolding her kits.

"And don't let me catch you trampling around my herbs again!"

Ash asked her, "Why are you disciplining my kits?"

"The queens in a Clan share the care of the kits. Since I was watching them, I assume I have the right to scold them if they try to stuff herbs they have no idea about in their mouths!"

Ash looked sternly at her kits. "Do you know what could've happened if Yellowfang hadn't stopped you? You could've gotten seriously ill or died!"

The kits went wide-eyed. "Could we really?"

"You really could have."

Ash knew then that even though she had her doubts, joining this Clan was the best way to protect her kits.

She walked up to Firestar.

"I've made my decision, and I will join the Clan for the sake of my kits."

She was surprised when Firestar leaped onto the Highledge.

"Ash, am I correct in assuming that you can hunt and fight?"

"I can."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High rock for a Clan meeting!"

Blazepaw and Barkpaw came out of the den, Blazepaw exploding out of it and Barkpaw padding more slowly.

"I, Firestar, previous leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this Apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a Warrior in her turn."

Ash, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

She trembled a bit, then steeled herself and said, in almost a whisper,  
"I do."  
"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your Warrior name. Ash, from this moment you will be known as Ashpelt. StarClan honours your fire and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of the new Clan we are working to build."

"Ashpelt! Ashpelt!" The cry came up from the apprentices and the kits, who came out to watch their mother. Ashpelt soon relaxed and let out a small smile.

Firestar lay with Sandstorm in the den they shared.

"We're really doing it."

"Yes we are. This is bigger than SkyClan, isn't it?"

"Glad you noticed." Sandstorm retorted dryly.

"But we seem to be making good progress."

"We do. We'll soon be able to make Blazepaw and Barkpaw warriors."

"And soon after that the kits."

"Will Blazepaw and Barkpaw be ready to handle apprentice training?"

"Those must've been the same thoughts that ran through Bluestar's mind as she gave Cinderpelt to you to train."

"Will Ashpelt stay?"

"It looks like she's doing it for her kits. I'm just glad we don't have another Clovertail."

"Yeah."

Firestar stepped out of the den, asking Ashpelt to go on hunting patrol with the apprentices.

"I'm sorry we're putting you on your warrior duties, but we don't have many warriors. Usually queens can stay with their kits, but we don't have the cats for that yet."

"Okay."

"I'll give you the next few days with your kits."

Firestar watched as the patrol set out. Things were coming into place for the new Clans.


	12. Chapter 10- A Recruitment

The kits tussled as Blazepaw and Barkpaw lazed in the greenleaf sun, sharing tongues together.

"Hey, Blazepaw?"

"Yeah?"

"Weren't you recruiting kittypets when we met?"

Blazepaw turned to reply, her eyes suddenly going wide. "OH! We forgot to recruit more kittypets when I found you!"

Barkpaw looked up in surprise.

"I can't believe we missed this!"

With that, Blazepaw ran off to find Firestar.

Barkpaw watched fondly as her sister charged away, before going to the nests and calmly making some more, because with an attitude like her sister's, there would be the need for them tonight.

Blazepaw skidded to a halt in front of Firestar, nearly crashing into him.

"I take it something's important?"

"Yes! Very! We forgot to recruit more kittypets when we found Barkpaw!"

Firestar looked at her. "We did forget. But let's go tomorrow, because it's already past sunhigh and it will be moonrise by the time we get back."

"But we need to go as soon as possible!"

"What do most kittypets do at moonrise? Firestar enquired with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"They… oh. They go inside their nests."

"Exactly."

* * *

Ashpelt watched Blazepaw pad away from Firestar, ears drooping the tiniest bit. She turned to her kits, who'd just finished a small vole. "You can go out and play now but stay where I can see you!"

"Okay." They knew the warning meant that they either complied or they'd be stuck inside the nursery.

She saw a faint grey tail disappear from sight. "Sootkit! What did I JUST tell you?"

Sootkit groaned as he was carried inside by their mother.

"It's not fair! Why do I get the blame when I retrieve the moss-ball!"

"Don't try that on me. You weren't even playing with a moss-ball."

Sootkit groaned, then lay down on the nest, huffing.

Ashpelt watched the other two closely. As the sky grew darker, she called her remaining two kits in, grooming them vigorously before settling down for the night.

* * *

Barkpaw listened to her sister's rants as she was surrounded by empty nests that had yet to be filled.

"…And then he reminded me that all the kittypets would've been in their Twoleg nests!"

"Well, at least we're going tomorrow."

"True."

They curled up together. "I'm glad we're together. I had no idea how much I'd missed it until that first night we were in here."

"Same here," Barkpaw replied. "It'll be fun having some new denmates, but it'll be harder to keep anything to ourselves!"

"True!" The two shared _mrrows_ of laughter at the thoughts of the kittypets they had known for moons sleeping here and battle training.

* * *

Early the next morning, Blazepaw could be found scarfing down a shrew before bouncing around the clearing with enough energy to rival the kits. Ashpelt, seeing this, gave a _mrrow_ of laughter. She couldn't help but like these cats, even though she felt sure that she'd leave as soon as the cats who'd pushed her into the tube were gone.

" _Now, you, pretty, will probably be quite a bit meeker after you're in a tube, won't you? Be a bit more willing to join up, hmm?"_

" _I will never join you!" she yowled._

 _They shoved her in an abandoned Twoleg tube near the thunderpath, leaving her to watch the monsters roaring by. She'd heard all about Claw and his rogue group, who'd kill kits for the slightest of infractions, moulding a new hierarchy shaped by fear._

Ashpelt shivered involuntarily. She nudged her kits outside. "Pick something from the pile."

Sootkit and Wolfkit chose mice, while Fogkit got a water vole. Ashpelt frowned. He'd never finish it on his own! So, she took the vole from him. "We'll share that. You'll get bellyache if you try to eat it all!" she purred. She looked less like the skinny cat she'd been as a rogue, or the emaciated one in the tube.

* * *

Barkpaw walked out of the apprentices' den, into the blinding greenleaf sun. About ten heartbeats later, Firestar padded out. He rolled his eyes a bit as Blazepaw jumped around camp. "Okay, we can go now."

As they walked, leaving Sandstorm with Ashpelt and the kits, Blazepaw bounced around exuberantly. "We're going, we're going, we're really going! I can't wait to see all of our old friends again, and…"

Firestar purred with amusement. "Your great-grandma was exactly the same as an apprentice, bouncing around like the frogs found in ShadowClan!"

Blazepaw's eyes widened comically. "Really?"

Firestar's eyes gleamed. "Yes, really."

* * *

They came to a clearing in the woods where Twolegplace was. A white cat with amber eyes and soft grey ears came pounding across. "Amy!"

"Bark! Tangerine! Where've you been? We've been taking bets on when you'll return!" Amy smiled and landed on the soft grass after a gargantuan jump. She'd always been able to jump high, and the rest of the kittypets admired her for that.

"We've met some really nice wild cats." Barkpaw replied. "And it's not Bark and Tangerine anymore, it's Blazepaw and Barkpaw."

"Why the names?"

"Ever heard of the Clans?"

Amy shuffled her paws embarrassedly. "I hate to point this out, but weren't they gone before we were born?"

"We're re-creating it!"

"If you don't mind me asking, who's training you? Everyone knows that wild-hunting only happens with the lone wild cats, and they're as likely to help you form a Clan and muscle in on their prey as a cat sprouting wings!"

"Firestar and Sandstorm are our mentors."

"I've never heard of these cats."

Firestar padded out.

"Why do you have stars in your fur?" Amy asked, her usual politeness forgotten in the sight of this strange new cat.

"It's because I died and went to StarClan. My name is Firestar."

Amy sat upright. "StarClan? Weren't they the ancestors the cats believed in?"

Firestar nodded. "They are."

"Well why are you telling me?"

"We want you to join."

"Really? But, I hate to ask, why would I leave? I'm sorry if I offended you, but I want to make the right decision."

"It's no problem. You get the experience of living with your Clan and knowing that you are protected, you get a purpose, you learn hunting and fighting skills, and you know when your time comes you'll have a place to go. And you will remain a she-cat. Some cats go to the Cutter, or vet as you kittypets call it, and come back lazier, fatter and with no ability to have kits. I've seen it."

"How do you know so much about us?"

"I was a kittypet."

"Really?"

"Yes. I found myself wondering sometimes what it would be like if I stayed. But I always, always knew that I had made the right choice."

Amy closed her eyes for a second, then re-opened them.

"Okay. I- I'll join you."

"Are you sure?"

"I am pretty sure, but if I find it's not for me, I can go back after the first night, okay?"

"You may."

Amy looked relieved.

"So, do I get a new name? I was just wondering, and I didn't mean to…"

Firestar cut her off. "It's no bother to be curious. To answer your question, you have to go through a special ceremony at camp."

"Okay. I can definitely wait." Amy replied.

Firestar hooked Amy's collar on a low branch of a bush and tugged. It became very loose, able to be ripped off anywhere.

"We'll keep it on in Twolegplace, so you can make it seem like you're visiting the other cats. But when we get to the front fence, we can tug off the collar like Blazepaw and Barkpaw's.

They had tugged them off in camp, throwing them in the lake to wash away all scents.

Amy ran off.

They waited, and she came back with the other four kittypets in the area. The Twolegs had really negative reactions to cats after the attack. "Hi, Ocean, Choco, Milky, Patches."

"Where've you been?"

So, they told them all that they'd told Amy, Amy butting in a few times.

"Okay!" Said Ocean.

"Can I try it?" Asked Patches and Choco.

"Heck no!" said Milky.

Firestar loosened the collars on the other three.

"I'll give apprentice names to Ocean and Amy, who seem fairly sure. But taking on the names means giving up your kittypet life. You can still go back as an apprentice, but once you take your warrior name there is no going back."

They all nodded.

The cats began the long trek back to the camp, Amy, Patches and Choco marveling at everything.

 **Long chapter? Are you proud?**

 **-Dogwolf12**


	13. Chapter 11- A Kittypet or an Apprentice?

Barkpaw and Blazepaw headed to camp, new cats in tow. Behind them came four gasps at the sheer enormity of the camp.

"I know, right?"

Firestar glanced at them. "Believe me, it doesn't seem so big when there are more cats in camp. At a point with some refugees, it even seemed crowded!"

Amy nodded, with a skeptical glance at Firestar. Patches looked outright disbelieving, while Choco and Ocean shared a look. Was it really going to be full?

Blazepaw and Barkpaw spent some time talking with their friends, telling them about all they'd done.

"And you'll HAVE to see your nests, Barkpaw made them specially for you, and…"

Barkpaw, however, chatted serenely to Amy.

"What's life as an apprentice like?" Amy asked.

"You wake up for training, learn to hunt or fight or track, maybe go on a hunting assignment or do some apprentice duties, though there are not that many as we don't actually have elders, and then settle with your Clanmates, maybe play fighting or sharing fresh-kill with your friends."

Amy purred. "Sounds wonderful!"

"It's very fulfilling, knowing that you are having a great purpose in life."

Her reply was cut off by Firestar's yowl.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey- "

"That's us!" Blazepaw whispered to Amy.

"-Join here beneath the highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Ashpelt padded out of the den, looking mildly curious. She saw the newcomers, and her fur bristled a bit.

"Ashpelt, these are the new apprentices we are going to take on. Choco and patches are seeing what it is like, so they will not receive apprentice names or take their collars off."

Amy, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Robinpaw. Your mentor will be Sorreltail."

A tortoiseshell cat with stars in her fur materialised in the clearing, eyes gleaming.

"I hope that Sorreltail will pass down all she knows onto you."

"Sorreltail, you are ready to help with the rebuilding of the Clan. You have received excellent training from Sandstorm, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and courageous. You will be the mentor of Robinpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Sorreltail walked up to Robinpaw and touched noses with her, tears of joy coming to her eyes for the chance to mentor this last apprentice.

"Ocean, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Splashpaw. Your mentor will be Graystripe."

A grey cat was looking up at Firestar, with a darker stripe along his back. Firestar's eyes held much warmth towards him and even the tiniest kit could see that these two knew each other well.

"Graystripe, you are ready to help with the rebuilding of the Clans and will take an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Lionheart, and you have shown yourself able to bear suffering and extremely loyal. You will be the mentor of Splashpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Graystripe touched his nose to Splashpaw's, feeling the curiosity and nerves in the young cat.

He pulled his nose back, and the Clan, first Blazepaw, then Barkpaw, then the whole Clan, yowled their names.

"Robinpaw! Splashpaw!"

Firestar spoke again.

"I lost my collar the day I became a ThunderClan apprentice. The collar of a kittypet shows a loyalty to Twolegs and taking it off is a symbol that you have decided on a new life with us, and with the warrior code."

Robinpaw came over to a branch of the dead tree in camp. She put her collar on a dead branch and pulled. The weakened collar came away with a snap.

Splashpaw followed suit, more hesitantly. The two she-cats looked at Firestar.

"What now?"

"We throw the collars in the lake so all scents of you are washed away."

Robinpaw came up to the gently lapping water, and, letting out high-pitched squeaks when her paws touched the cool water, used her mouth to fling her collar as far in as it could go.

Splashpaw waded a bit in, before throwing it in as far as she could. The two collars sunk to the bottom of the lake, and they headed back to camp.

"Did you throw them in?"

"Yup! Scaredy-mouse here yowled every time her paw touched the water!" She gestured to Robinpaw.

Robinpaw retorted with "What, so you're telling me that if you're not willing to be half fish you're a coward?"

The two _mrrow_ ed in laughter, and the other kittypets joined them.

Firestar sprung down from the Highledge. "There used to be a clan called RiverClan, whose primary skill was fishing. There were five Clans. ThunderClan was known for tracking prey and fighting in the thickest of undergrowth. SkyClan was known for being able to jump really high and being able to catch birds in the trees there. WindClan could run really fast, and they were able to outrun the rabbits on the moor, catching them as a primary food source. RiverClan you already know, and ShadowClan was known for their ability to hunt at night, and their stealth."  
"Wow!" the kittypets chorused.

Robinpaw spoke up shyly. "Does that mean I have SkyClan blood?"

"You do, most likely."

"Wow!"

Firestar turned to Blazepaw and Barkpaw.

"We'll likely need more than one nest."

"Already done! I knew we'd be going to the kittypets soon with Blazepaw, as she is that type of cat, so I made quite a few nests."

Firestar mrrowed in laughter. "Well, would you like to show your friends around camp?"

"Sure!" Blazepaw said, coming up from behind. "Come on, Robinpaw!" Robinpaw rolled her eyes a bit, but quickly hung her head the smallest bit.

The kittypets went around camp, Blazepaw pointing out all the highlights.

"And here is where we sleep, as apprentices! Welcome to the apprentices' den!" she yowled, slipping on a rock.

Robinpaw looked worried. "You okay?"

Blazepaw bounced up. "I do that all the time."

Robinpaw looked satisfied. "Well if you're sure…"

"I am."

The cats trooped inside the den.

Blazepaw lay down in her mossy nest, and Barkpaw came in and plopped down on hers.

"Take any nest you want, except the ones we have."

Patchy came to her nest jokingly and Blazepaw swatted him away.

"Not this one, mousebrain!" She let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

Patchy walked away, settling next to Robinpaw. She purred, glad to have someone sleeping next to her. Splashpaw settled to the side of Barkpaw, making dents in the nest.

Blazepaw was summoned out, as well as Barkpaw. "We need to restock the fresh-kill pile. The new apprentices will go with their mentors for a lesson on the hunters' crouch, and they'll take the undecided kittypets with them to learn. The mentors will take the bells out of their collars to make sure their odds of catching prey are the same as the new apprentices."

Blazepaw and Barkpaw nodded.

"As for you, you'll be having an assessment on hunting. You know what happens."

They both nodded, speeding away from camp. Firestar and Sandstorm followed, stealthily tracking them.

Graystripe sat in a mossy training area. It wasn't as good as the training hollow, but it'd do.

"I want you to go into the hunter's crouch. Like this." He instructed, going into the crouch.

Splashpaw went into the crouch, and Choco did as well. It was messy for both, but a good start. He padded around them, correcting different features of the crouch.

"Splashpaw, you're leaning too heavily to your right. And Choco, try to put more balance on your hindquarters."

He drew an X in the sand. "Try to land on that marker."

Splashpaw landed slightly off course, while Choco landed neatly on the X.

"You see that? I did it! I did it!"

Graystripe looked at her for a second. "You did."

Splashpaw looked disheartened. "It's okay. Not every warrior gets it first try."

They practiced again and again, until Graystripe stopped them. He told them about mice and rabbits, the age-old words repeated to hundreds of apprentices.

"Now try for yourself. Go and hunt in the woods around you. And Choco, come here."

He slashed the ringer out of her bell.

"Now you have a decent chance of creeping up on something. Now go hunt in the woods!"

Choco dipped her head.

"What did he want?"

"He just took the ringer out of my bell, so I could catch something."

The two hunted in companionable silence, catching a mouse apiece.

"I think we're going to be full warriors in no time!"

"I don't know. Do you think it's better to be a warrior than a kittypet?"

"Well stay tonight, try some prey, see what the full day is like then decide in the morning."

"Good advice."

By the end of the day the pile was well-stocked.

Choco grabbed for a mouse. Blazepaw swatted his paw away. "Elders, queens and kits first, to honour what they have done and will do for the Clan."

"Okay, okay!"  
"Are you serious about being a warrior?"

"Maybe…"

"Then learn to stick to the rules of it!"

Barkpaw came between them. "Hey, Blazepaw. He's new. He didn't know it was a rule."

Blazepaw hung her head. "Sorry."

Choco replied, "It's okay. Just please don't blow up at me for something like that again, or I may become deaf!"

The two shared a _mrrow_ of laughter and Ashpelt emerged, taking a vole for her and her kits, which had fast become their favorite.

"Now we can eat."

The apprentices approached the pile, taking their pick of prey.

"Wow!" Choco mumbled, his mouth full. "This is amazing!"

The other kittypets murmured similar things, before the mentors finished their prey.

"Get some rest!"

They happily obliged, sinking into their nests.

Some fell asleep immediately. But Amy couldn't sleep.

"It's so distracting, this noise."

She walked around camp for a bit, before finding a place in her nest where the noise wasn't so loud, and slept.


	14. Chapter 12- A Decision

Decisions

Robinpaw woke up the next day to the sun filtering through the den walls. She blinked. Had she fallen asleep in her garden again? No, that couldn't be it. Then what- Oh. She saw Splashpaw, Patchy and Choco, and her friends that had been missing for almost a moon beside her. Stretching, she headed out of the den and set her paws down on the rocky floor of the camp.

"Hi, Robinpaw. Please prod the rest of the apprentices awake, it's time for patrols to go out."

She padded inside. "Terribly sorry to wake you all, but Firestar was wondering if you could go on a dawn patrol…?"

Blazepaw opened one eye blearily. "Is it dawn already?"

Barkpaw yawned. "Whassat?"

Patchy and Choco took some time to open their eyes, until they saw the den and realised what had happened.

"We have to decide today, don't we?"

"You do."

They yawned and walked out of the den.

"Good to see you all! After the dawn patrol and hunting patrol go out, you'll have to decide. Now for the patrols, Blazepaw, Robinpaw and Choco, you'll be on hunting with your mentors, while Barkpaw, Splashpaw and Patchy, you'll be with the dawn patrol. Sniff around the SkyClan border, the rogues are mostly there and in RiverClan."

The cats split up, Firestar talking with Sorreltail. "It's good to be back, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It brings back so many memories."

The cats went into a mentor-apprentice pair, Choco partnering with Splashpaw and Firestar. "Scent for prey, it's here somewhere." Sorreltail instructed.

"OH! A mouse!" Choco yelled.

The mouse ran out from the bush it had been sheltering in.

He gave an annoyed lash of his tail. "Why did I have to yell?"

Sorreltail gave a purr. "I did the same thing, actually."

Choco looked slightly mollified by this.

"Hunt on your own, Robinpaw. Choco, you just need to stay quiet. Try hunting on your own. And remember, do not eat your prey."

The two darted off, while Sorreltail hunted in the general area of the place she'd sent them off.

Firestar did the same with his apprentice, watching her run off just like he did as an apprentice with Graystripe and Ravenpaw, who he'd seen in StarClan, visiting.

He caught a mouse and a vole. _Ashpelt and the kits will be pleased, he thought. It's their favourite meal, or at least Ashpelt always picks it!_

Meanwhile, each apprentice had caught something.

At the dawn patrol, the mentors were teaching their apprentices about borders, and how to defend them.

"You need to issue a strong challenge to the intruder, but strong challenges do not necessarily mean claws and teeth."

"So, something like 'What do you want'?"

"Excellent, Splashpaw!"

At sunhigh, the cats came to the hollow. Ashpelt bounded up to the pile and chose a water vole, and then the hungry apprentices descended upon the pile, and so did the StarClan cats, who still got hungry, but found infinite prey in StarClan.

"Have you decided?" Blazepaw asked, mouth full of mouse.

"I think so." Patchy replied, trembling a little bit.

"I have!" Choco replied.

When the cats had finished their meal, Firestar leaped up to the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Everyone ran towards the ledge and sat down.

"Patchy, Choco, have you decided yet?"

"We have." Choco answered.

"What have you decided?" Asked Firestar, gently.

"We have decided to remain warriors." Patchy spoke the words quietly.

"Then we have an apprentice ceremony to conduct!"

"Patchy **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Patchpaw. Your mentor will be Squirrelflight."

A ginger she-cat with one white paw bounded forward, recognition of Blazepaw sparking in her eyes.

"I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you."

"Squirrelflight **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Dustpelt, and you have shown yourself to be determined and loyal. You will be the mentor of Patchpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Patchpaw."

The two touched noses, and Patchpaw ran to rip his collar off.

"Choco **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Runningpaw. Your mentor will be Lionblaze."

A golden tom padded forward, strength evident in the muscles beneath his pelt.

"I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you."

"Lionblaze **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Ashfur,"

Lionblaze seemed to stiffen.

"…and you have shown yourself to be determined and loyal. You will be the mentor of Runningpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

The two touched noses, and Patchpaw ran to rip his collar off.

"Patchpaw! Runningpaw!"

In the commotion, they did not notice a lithe brown tom creep in and steal Wolfkit.

"MOM! HELP!"

Ashpelt swung her head round, and chased the intruder, the rest of the apprentices swiftly following, while the StarClan cats defended the other two kits.


	15. Chapter 13- A Retrieval

They pelted through the forest, trying to keep up with the intruder, but they were losing him, even though he was weighed down by the kit. Suddenly Patchpaw put on a burst of speed, circling him and forcing the cat to do a quick turn. The cat streaked past them, and they gave chase again, Patchpaw funneling him in the direction of camp. The cat's eyes went wide in horror, and the Clan cats blocked the entrance. The mysterious cat was flanked by the living cats and the dead ones, both hissing in fury. Ashpelt wrestled the kit from his jaws and Yellowfang clawed the intruder before going to check on the kit. The cat was faced by the claws of the cats, and he shrank into himself. Firestar hissed at him. "Now _why_ did you race into camp and steal a kit?"

"W-why should I-I tell y-you?"

"Because of you don't, we will be forced to treat you as if you were attempting to do the worst thing- murder Wolfkit. And us Clan cats don't look kindly on kit-murderers."

The cat got a new glint of fear in his eyes.

He wasn't just lithe, Blazepaw realised, but skinny.

"Well?" Firestar hissed. Blazepaw at the moment wanted to ask the same, with a few good clawings thrown in for good measure.

The cat sighed, defeated.

"It's my mate. _He_ told me that for every kit I brought to him, one of my family would get out of the prison he's made. You happy now?"

Firestar looked at him, some of the fury ebbing. But Blazepaw wasn't done yet.

"How could you condemn innocent kits like that? You wouldn't wish that on one of your own family! You disgust me!"

Barkpaw rested her tail on her back. "Easy."

"EASY? You expect me to just sit there and _welcome_ this fox-dung?"

Barkpaw slapped her tail over Blazepaw's mouth. Firestar was speaking.

"A Clan would never sit by and watch kits suffer. Why are they there?"

"Lately I've been showing some dissent in the group. _He_ rules by fear. _He_ has a few cats who adore him, think he's the greatest thing to happen to the lake. But most of his followers are kept there by the threats he makes."

"I've fought a cat like that before. His name was Scourge, and he led Twolegplace in our old home as a tyrant. He reinforced his claws with dogs' teeth and had quite a few sticking out of a kittypet collar. As soon as he and his deputy Bone were dead, the other cats gave the battle up."

"The cat you described… that sounds a lot like Claw and Vine. Claw is the leader. Any cats who put a paw out of line are punished, somehow. I have one chance left. If I don't return to camp with at least one kit, they will be killed. For every kit I bring, a member of my family goes free."

Blazepaw felt her anger go a bit.

"That's no excuse for trying to steal a kit."

"I know. But I had no other option, and he demands nothing but loyalty from all of his cats. Pike was dissenting, and next thing you know his body as well as his mate's winds up on a rock near a stream. It looked as if they'd been drowned."

Blazepaw dipped her head. "I see why you did it, but that's still wrong."

Ashpelt walked up to the group, after making sure Wolfkit was alright. The cat got a clawed nose, but she was able to be consoled.

"Fine. But I'm not going to like him!"

"I don't expect you to. But we have to help. I'm sure of it." Firestar told her.

The tom looked to Firestar. "Will you? Oh, thank you!"

"What's your name?"

"I'm Rabbit. My mate is called Ice."

"Okay."

Only then did they notice the scratches, fresh and healing, littering his body.

"An incentive to behave." Rabbit explained.

Yellowfang called him over then, keeping him away from Wolfkit.

She applied the poultices almost savagely.

Rabbit asked in a hoarse voice, "Will she be okay?"

Yellowfang glared at him. "She'll be fine, no thanks to you."

"Why do you have starry coats?"

"We died and went to StarClan. There used to be five Clans surrounding the lake, until one mouse-brain decided that attacking a Twoleg kit would be the best way to free himself. We're rebuilding the Clans."

"Do the Clan cats punish the fearful? Do they force cats to join? Do they put cats in prison holes and rough them up if they step out of line?"

"No."

"Really?"

"They don't punish cats for being scared. They don't force cats to join. If an apprentice steps out of line the worst punishment they get is to do the elders' ticks."

"They let old cats stay?"

"Elders are important to the Clans."

Rabbit's eyes widened.

"And the sick?"

"We treat them with herbs."

"What if they are blinded, or something herbs can't cure?"

"They remain in the care of the Clan."

Rabbit looked shocked.

"That's almost the opposite of what the rogues do!"

"Yes, it is. Now hold still, I'm almost done."

She put the last poultice on.

"Stay for the night, then Firestar will decide what to do with you."

Yellowfang padded over to Wolfkit. She picked her up gently, then placed her with her littermates in the nursery, where she snuggled closer to her mother. Finally checking over Rabbit, who was thrashing around, she sighed and gave him a few poppy seeds. _They were running low_ , she thought. _I'd have to collect more soon._

Yellowfang padded to her nest and tried to get some sleep.

Dawn burned bright as Rabbit padded out of the medicine den warily. He eyed every cat with suspicion, which they returned.

Firestar looked down on him. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Ashfoot came out of the nursery, this time keeping her kits close to her. Wolfkit didn't leave her side, and she sat as far away from Rabbit as possible.

"I have come to a decision. Rabbit, we are going to get your mate and kits out, if only because they are innocent and do not deserve to be locked up. We are going to take Rabbit, Blazepaw, Barkpaw, Patchpaw, Sandstorm, Lionblaze and I. The rest of you will stay behind and guard the camp."

He leaped down from the Highledge, signalling to the warriors he had chosen.

"Rabbit, please lead us to the rogue camp."

Rabbit took the lead with trembling paws, walking nervously along a trail. They crossed a few very faint scent marks that had been left when they had marked the original boundaries.

They came to a clearing with bushes ringed around a big stump.

"Here it is."

"Thank you, Rabbit."

"C-Can I stay here? I just don't want to run into Claw."

"Okay. There's a tree up there, which you can hide in. But if I find out you've led us into a trap, then we will use _our_ claws. And you don't want to run into those, either."

"Thank you." Rabbit dipped his head.

Blazepaw sniffed around the bushes, detecting nothing amiss until coming to the second-to-last bush.

This one reeked of crowfood and illness. She signaled with her tail to show she'd found it, and the rest of the rescue party gathered around it.

She slowly drew back the bushes and crept in. Heartbeats later she had to suppress a yowl, as she landed in a hole. The noise alerted a ragged-looking white she-cat, who looked up to the entrance. She rested her head down on the hard-packed earth again, and her kits squealed for milk, drowning out any outside noise.

"Hi." Blazepaw whispered.

"Did you get taken prisoner too?"

"No. I'm here to rescue you."

"Really? Did Rabbit do what he had to before he could get me out? If so, then I pity those poor kits- "

"No. We're part of a group called the Clans, and we're going to take you to our camp. From there you can decide whether to stay in our camp or remain a rogue."

"Okay. Anything's got to be better than here. But can we get Reed out as well? Her mate died of greencough a day ago, so no one hunts for her."

"Of course. Now I'll pass your kits up." She gently raised the kits out of the hole.

"I'll help you now." She nudged the she-cat up the slope of the hole, through the gap in the bushes. Finally, she climbed out herself. She whispered to Rabbit's mate. "Where is Reed?"

She pointed with her tail to the final bush that was unchecked.

Reed was a brown she-cat with green eyes, looking very skinny. Her eyes were dull, and as her kits mewled, she made no noise.

"Psst!"

Reed looked up.

"Ice?"

"Yes! We're escaping!"

"Okay."

She struggled with her kits, finally depositing them on the grass outside the bush.

She came through the hole, but the bushes gave a rustle.

Everything froze for a second.

Then the yowling began.

"Kits and mothers, to the back!" Firestar yowled.

Blazepaw pulled the bushes closed, and a cat crashed through them.

"Yowl! Please!"

She looked at Reed.

"I'm sorry, but I need to fight. Please forgive me!"

She lunged toward Reed, but Blazepaw and Barkpaw drove her back, matching blows. She vanished through the bushes, and they ran for their lives.

Barkpaw called down to Rabbit, and he slid down the tree, hissing defiance at the camp entrance. He picked up a white kit with green eyes and ran with the rest.

They heard a furious yowl.

"Leave them! We'll make them pay later!"

They burst through the camp.

"How did it go?"

"We got them!"

The cats in camp crowded around Reed and Ice.

"The white cat is Ice, while the brown one is Reed."

"What are your kits' names?" Splashpaw enquired.

Ice answered, "The one in my jaws is Mouse, while the one with Rabbit is Fern."

Reed said, "The grey one with brown eyes is Hail, the brown one with brown eyes is Burr, the brown one with green eyes is Fennel, and the final brown one with the light grey paws is Bracken."

"What will you do if we don't want to join?" Reed asked.

"Let you go." Firestar replied. "But now, we have two warrior ceremonies to arrange."

"I, Firestar, past leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Blazepaw, you fought bravely to rescue two cats you didn't know. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Blazepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Blazeberry. StarClan honors your courage and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of our new Clan."

Firestar rested his muzzle on her head, and she licked his shoulder.

"I, Firestar, past leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Barkpaw, you also fought bravely to rescue two cats you didn't know. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Barkpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Barkclaw. StarClan honours your intelligence and forethought, and we welcome you as a full warrior of our new Clan."

Firestar did the same to her, and she also licked his shoulder.

"Blazeberry! Barkclaw!" The StarClan cats chanted first, then the other apprentices, and then Ashpelt, Rabbit, Ice and Reed.

"Now, as per Clan tradition, tonight you will sit a silent vigil over camp. A warrior will tell you when it can be done. Now, apprentices, the fresh-kill pile looks empty. Why don't you go on hunting patrol?"

"Okay." They padded out of camp with their mentors. Blazeberry turned to Barkclaw.

"I can't believe we got our warrior names! The time where we were eating kittypet slop seems so far away now!"

"It does."

Ice walked up to them.

"Is there a nursery here?" she asked.

Blazeberry guided them to the nursery, where a nest stood, waiting. She had remembered Robinpaw being asked to make them as they streamed out of camp.

"The patrol will be back soon, then you get first pick."

"Really?"

"Yes. In a Clan, elders and queens with kits eat first, to reward them for all they have done and will do."

"And how do the warriors take this?"

"They're okay with it. Younger cats hunt for older ones, and when they are elders, the new generation of warriors hunt for them."

They heard excited chatter coming into camp.

"Sounds like the hunting patrol is back!"

Ice bounded to the new pile, picking out two plump mice and carrying them back. Ashpelt grabbed her usual vole, while Reed picked up a squirrel for her kits, and a thrush for herself.

Then the rest of the ravenous cats descended on the pile, like a swarm of multi-coloured bees.

That night, after getting a decent meal and a drink, Blazeberry and Barkclaw watched over the camp, resisting the urge to talk to one another. The stars swirled past, as a group of figures approached the camp wall.


	16. Chapter 14- A Normal Day

Barkclaw spotted them first. She nudged her sister. Blazeberry looked at her, her entire body asking, "What?" Barkclaw signaled with her tail. The two shared a look, remembering Firestar's words, "You're allowed to speak to ask intruders who they are, and to fetch me. Don't hesitate to fetch me if there are intruders."

Blazeberry called out, "Who goes there?"

"Mistfur. And the rest of Legacy of The Clans."

Barkclaw went to rouse Firestar, who was sleeping with Sandstorm, their tails intertwined.

"What?" He asked.

"Strange cats at the entrance. They say they're from Legacy of the Clans."

Firestar got up quickly, bounding down from the Highrock.

Blazeberry listened to them.

"Please. We're starving, and our kits need milk."

Blazeberry was about to reply, when she saw a starry orange shape squeeze past.

"Mistfur! What do we owe the pleasure of a visit to?"

"It's not just a visit. Rogues drove us out of our territory two moons ago. We have been forced to hunt in prey-poor areas, and to fight them for every morsel. We've been paying them a quarter of our prey, which we need to sustain our kits and elders. We want to join the Clan you're creating. At first,we thought we would just reserve some territory for the Clans by staying, but we've been driven out of our prey-poor hunting grounds and we have no territory now. Please, Firestar."

"Of course, you can stay. We have more apprentices, and two queens and litters that may stay, and one of the queens' mates who might. I think there is some leftover fresh-kill that you can have for now. You can stay in the warriors' den for now, and we'll get the apprentices to do your nests in the morning."

"Sure."

Blazeberry and Barkclaw resumed their silent vigils, gazes fixed on the entrance.

The morning came slowly, and it was with weary eyes that Blazeberry and Barkclaw got taken to the warriors' den to sleep. They crashed down with a sigh, and promptly slept.

Firestar called a Clan meeting at sunhigh. The two were awoken to the familiar call, and ambled to the clearing, blinking sleep out of their eyes.

"Last night, when Blazeberry and Barkclaw were on vigil, they spotted strange cats ahead. It turns out they were from a group known as Legacy of the Clans, and they were starving in prey-poor territory, and had to give a 'tax' of a quarter of their prey to the rogues. They've just been driven out of their home and want to join the Clan. So, I have a few ceremonies to conduct."

"I, Firestar, past leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these cats. They have fought hard keep the ways of your noble code alive, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Mistfur, Birch, Amber, Night, Storm, Shine and Yew, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"We do." they chorused.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Birch, from this moment on you will be known as Birchleap. StarClan honours your courage and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of our new Clan." Amber, from this moment on you will be known as Amberfur. StarClan honours your courage and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of our new Clan." Birch, from this moment on you will be known as Nightwing. StarClan honours your courage and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of our new Clan." Shine, from this moment on you will be known as Shiningsong. StarClan honours your integrity and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of our new Clan." Yew, from this moment on you will be known as Yewleaf. StarClan honours your determination and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of our new Clan." Mistfur, I confirm your warrior name. StarClan honours your courage and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of our new Clan." Storm, from this moment on you will be known as Stormear. StarClan honours your fierceness and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of our new Clan."

Each came up and licked his shoulder.

"Amberfur! Nightwing! Birchleap! Shiningsong! Yewleaf! Mistfur! Stormear!" the Clan chorused. Rabbit came forward.

"I've…" Firestar eyed him up. "I've been talking with Ice and Reed, and we've decided there is no other life we want than the life where we are guaranteed honour and a safer place than we'd have if we were rogues for our kits. We want to join the Clan, if you'll have us, of course." He shuffled his paws nervously.

"We'll take you. I, Firestar, past leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these cats. They have decided to learn the ways of code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Rabbit, Ice, and Reed, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"We do."

Rabbit, from this moment on you will be known as Rabbitleap. StarClan honours your swiftness and grace, and we welcome you as a full warrior of our new Clan. Reed, from this moment on you will be known as Reedmist. StarClan honours your caring and integrity, and we welcome you as a full warrior of our new Clan. Ice, from this moment on, you will be known as Iceshine. StarClan honours your wittiness and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of our new Clan."

The kits bounded forward. "Do we get new names too?"

"I bet mine's cooler!" Mousekit squeaked.

"Nuh-uh! Mine'll be cooler!" Fernkit replied.

Firestar suppressed a purr and touched them each on the head with his tail.

"From this day on, these kits will be known as Mousekit, Burrkit, Fernkit, Hailkit, Fennelkit, Rainkit and Brackenkit."

The kits looked at each other with delight.

"Now, since you are not so acquainted with the Warrior Code, there will be daily lessons on it for every cat. That includes kits."

Mentors called for their apprentices.

Firestar spoke to Blazeberry and Barkclaw.

"Since you didn't tend to the elders as apprentices, you'll have the same duties as an apprentice. You can take the first duty."

"Okay." Blazeberry mewed.

"This isn't a punishment, it's just important to tend to the elders to remind yourself of their values."

"Okay. Shall I help the elders settle in?" Barkclaw asked.

"Go ahead." Firestar mewed.

Blazeberry picked up a big wad of moss, and Barkclaw headed over to the warriors' den.

"We're setting up the elders' den; if you're an elder, can you please follow me to the den?"

Two cats got up. "Okay."

Blazeberry put down two nests, smoothing them out, then depositing the moss in the medicine den, where Yellowfang was giving Iceshine, Stormear and Reedmist a herb.

"This is borage. It helps your milk come."

The two downed it quickly, pulling faces.

"Yes, it tastes bitter as mouse bile. No, I did not select the most bitter herbs for you. No, I will not sweeten the next dose." Yellowfang said flippantly.

The two she-cats let out mrrows of laughter.

"I've heard it all before." Yellowfang told them.

They thanked her and left, calling to their kits.

Two cats waited for Blazeberry and Barkclaw- the two who had moved to the elders' den.

Blazeberry held out the mouse-bile soaked moss to Barkclaw, who took it, then they began to do the elders' ticks.

"I'm Ravenwing," the black tom mewed, "And this is Dawndew. You're Blazepaw and Barkpaw, right?"

"We're Blaze _berry_ and Bark _claw_ now."

The two continued to work, the elders telling a tale of the Great Battle.

"And Firestar watched Tigerstar fade from existence, as he himself bled out. As a sign it was finally over, StarClan sent aa bolt of lightning to strike a tree, to honour the warrior who had just joined them."

"And then?"

"The cats who'd died in battle against the Dark Forest stood up, and he twined his tail with his mate's. Jayfeather, the medicine cat at the time, explained his nine lives to the Clan, then StarClan went back, leaving them to rebuild the camp and their lives."

"Wow! And that really happened?"

"Ask a StarClan cat!"

"We're finished now." Blazeberry and Barkclaw told them.

The kits were frolicking outside in the middle of camp, getting under every cat's paws.

"Hey! The elders know some great stories!" Blazeberry called out to them, and a swarm of kits barrelled over to the elders' den. Firestar watched them go fondly, and then called out to them, "Why don't you hunt? The pile's looking a bit low." The two dipped their heads and ran toward the entrance, while Rabbitleap followed. Rabbitleap hunted alone, while the sisters went near the new WindClan border.

Rabbitleap saw a gray cat he recognised. "Lizard!" He gasped. Lizard was one of Claw's loyal warriors.

"Rabbit, is that you?"

"Why aren't you attacking me? And it's Rabbitleap now."

"The rogue life's not for me; I want to join."

Rabbitleap led the way, and Firestar welcomed in Lizardtail to the Clan.


	17. Chapter 15- A Move Up in Rank

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's summons rang through the camp, and three immaculately groomed kits dashed out, squeaking excitedly.

"Now, settle down. Is that any way for an apprentice to behave?" Their mother, Ashpelt, chided them. Fogkit, Sootkit and Wolfkit settled beside the Highledge, fidgeting.

"Fogkit, Wolfkit, Sootkit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fogpaw, Sootpaw and Wolfpaw. Fogpaw, your mentor will be Mistfur. Sootpaw, your mentor will be Barkclaw. Wolfpaw, your mentor will be Blazeberry. I hope they will pass down all he/she knows on to you. "

He turned to the three new mentors. "Blazepaw, Barkclaw and Mistfur **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from me, Sandstorm and…" Here he looked at Mistfur. "Dawndew." She said, confidently.

, and you have shown yourself to be intelligent and courageous. You will be the mentors of these apprentices and I expect you to pass on all you know to them.

"Wolfpaw! Sootpaw! Fogpaw!" the assembled crowd chanted.

The three jumped around jubilantly, until their mentors touched noses with them.

"Come on!" Blazeberry called. "Let's get some hunting done!"

Wolfpaw hurried to her, and together, they disappeared through the gorse tunnel. Mistfur decided to take a patrol out to hunt as well, which Splashpaw and Firestar joined, along with Graystripe. Mistfur seemed to only just notice him. "Would you happen to know Graystripe? He was my great-grandfather."

Graystripe looked at her with amusement. "Know him? I am Graystripe!" Mistfur dipped her head. "I'd heard stories, but I wasn't sure…" Firestar chipped in, "What, about how he used to eat half the fresh-kill pile? Or maybe about the time we were apprentices and you were nearly caught sneaking food to Yellowfang, and had to eat the mice himself? He gave himself quite the bellyache."

Graystripe groaned. "Don't remind me. You owed me one, Firestar."

"I've heard stories about the battles, and about the love." Mistfur broke in.

"Well, those are a good place to start." Graystripe told her.

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"I'd quite fancy some fish, actually."

"Lead the way."

The cats crouched by the river. "Now, Fogpaw, when catching fish you sit by the water- not like that. Sit in the shade, so you can't cast shadows on the water. And when you see one…"

She broke off as she hooked a fish in her claws. "You go for it. See? A nice clean kill."

Firestar glanced around.

"I'm going to hunt for some mice and…" He pounced. "Vole." He sat up with a vole in his jaws.

"Go ahead."

Splashpaw raked her claws under the water, flipping up a salmon.

"Like that?"

"Good!"

Blazeberry came to some bushes. "See, a rabbit hears you before he sees you, but a mouse will feel you before hearing you."

"So step lightly?"

"Exactly." Blazeberry paused as she repeated the time-honoured words to Wolfpaw. "Now show me your hunters' crouch." She ducked into it. "Don't forget to put tension in your haunches, so you can leap far." She showed off her own crouch. "And then spring." A mouse skittered away from the bush and she ended its life, a far cry away from her efforts as Tangerine.

"Blazeberry?"

"Wha-oh. Let's hunt."

So the two hunted, bringing back plenty of fresh-kill.

"Take that to the elders." Blazeberry instructed her apprentice.

"I'll take some prey to the queens." She finished.

Reedmist and Iceshine both were grateful for the meal, and Blazeberry soon spotted Wolfpaw looking longingly at the pile.

"Okay, you can eat now." Her own belly grumbled, and she raced away to get some fresh-kill.

Just then, Mistfur's patrol came back with mice, vole and… was that fish?

"Wow! Fish!" Reedmist said, padding out.

"You want it?" Fogpaw asked.

"No. Us queens and the elders have eaten. Go ahead and have some."

Ashpelt came up and snatched a trout, bringing it to Lizardtail.

 _Yes,_ thought Blazeberry. _Ashpelt will have her second litter before long._

She finished her mouse, cleaning her whiskers.

At night, a rustling could be found, and Lizardtail slunk back into the den.

"Dirtplace." He grunted.

Blazeberry grunted back and rolled over.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

The former kittypets raced out of the apprentices' den, tails streaming behind them. Their fur was sleek, and it reflected the sunhigh light as it shone.

" _I, Firestar, former leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn._ Robinpaw, Patchpaw, Runningpaw, Splashpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan,

"I do." They chorused.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Robinpaw,

Splashpaw, Patchpaw, Runningpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Splashfur, Robinflight, Patchtail and Runningfoot, StarClan honours all of your courage and faith, and we welcome you as a full warrior of our new Clan."

"SeedClan!" someone called.

"That would be an appropriate name, but don't forget we're going to split up." Firestar yowled. He touched them on the nose, and each licked his shoulder.

"Splashfur! Robinflight! Patchtail! Runningfoot!" the crowd chanted. The three new apprentices, made a quarter-moon ago, sat chattering.

"I'm going to have the best name!" Wolfpaw announced.

"Nuh-uh!"

The three playfully wrestled, while Blazeberry and Barkclaw ran to their friends.

"Well done!"

"Now you won't be able to be bossed around anymore!"

The six purred.

"No more cleaning out the elders' den!"

The six sat in the clearing, watching the entrance as the others went to sleep.

Nothing happened, and dawn came slowly for them, but they kept their vigil.


	18. Chapter 16- A Call For Help

The sun rose on the camp, and six very tired warriors trooped into the warriors' den, led by Blazeberry and Barkclaw, who showed them six nests pre-prepared by the three apprentices, who'd been sent to hunt solo for the elders. They mewed out words of thanks, the first spoken since the night, and cuddled into the moss and bracken. The three apprentices returned, escorting two weary-looking rogues. Blazeberry sounded the call. "Intruders!"

Firestar rushed out onto the Highledge, when one of the rogues spoke.

"We've heard about you. I'm Mouse, and this is Dusk." Mouse dipped his head.

"Let's see if they can help us." Dusk mewed quietly to his companion, who butted him away, and quickly looked around to see who heard. Only Blazeberry and Barkclaw had. He looked relieved for a split second.

"Why are you in camp?"

"We mean no harm, we promise. But we've come to warn you, and maybe even join your… what was the word? Oh yes, your Clan."

"Warn us about what?"

"There are Twolegs going into the woods and trapping cats in traps and taking them to strange twoleg prisons. They then put them in this block of prisons, and Twolegs go to take them to become kittypets. There are many cats trapped in there."

"Thanks for the warning." Firestar looked deep in thought at this

"Do these cages have twoleg locks?"

"They do. At one time of moonhigh, there is a time of night where no guards are there, and a cat can investigate. We've seen their mass dens, and they sleep at that time, but most other cats do too."

"So, could a cat potentially extend their sleep?"

"If you knew something that would do that!"

"Poppy seed." Yellowfang mewed, padding out of her den.

"So, we could rescue them. Pad in, drop a few seeds in the Twolegs' mouths, then open the cages."

"We've tried with our teeth."

"We faced a similar situation before. You use your paws to do it."

"We'll help."

"I hoped you'd say that."

"And will you show us how to open the cages?"

"That's a given, isn't it?"

The cats drew closer.

Firestar's yowl rang out. "No apprentices are to go on this mission! That definitely includes queens with kits, too!"

Muttering under their breaths, Wolfpaw, Fogpaw and Sootpaw slunk back to the apprentices' den, while Iceshine and Reedmist stayed. "Even if we aren't going on the mission we can still offer advice."

Dusk and Mouse drew a diagram in a sandy patch of camp. "Here are the Twoleg dens, and they house five Twolegs each. The cages are just off the Twoleg dens, and it holds about- let's say seventy cats?"

Blazeberry felt her eyes go wide. Seventy cats! The Twolegs had taken quite a few prisoners.

"So how do you open the cages?"

Firestar grabbed a bundle of moss.

"You grab the lock like this, and push."

The rogues tried. "Grab and…" They couldn't press it hard enough.

"Try like this." Firestar corrected them. He moved their paws, so they held a different part of the moss. The moss then compressed.

The warriors were jubilant, and in the end, they wound up training to open Twoleg locks.

"No, Mistfur, try putting your paws on the moss like this, so that you get better balance. That way you don't fall over every time you open one."

Blazeberry and Barkclaw finally got the last bit of moss checked and they were given the all-clear to go and do something else. So, they called to their apprentices to take them for fight-training. Wolfpaw and Sootpaw bounced around happily, while Blazepaw and Barkclaw showed them the proper way to fake an enemy out. The two were an even match, which ended in playful wrestling.

"Admit it! Admit that I won!"

"Never!" Sootpaw yowled.

Blazeberry and Barkclaw shared an amused glance, then broke them apart to try the next move.

* * *

When they got to camp, every warrior had finished practicing with the moss and were milling around camp. Firestar leaped up onto the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

The warriors stopped for a second and looked up at him.

"We are going to go to the rogue prison tomorrow at dawn. Half the warriors will go, while half stay behind. I want Blazeberry, Splashfur, Robinflight, Rabbitleap, Dusk and Mouse, Amberfur, Nightwing and Birchleap."

The warriors in question sat up straighter.

"The other half will stay behind. I want warriors in camp at all times. Just because we are on a mission doesn't mean danger will halt." Firestar addressed them. "So, don't complain. Either way you are doing your duty to SeedClan."

The apprentices shut their mouths.

"Now go get some rest. And Yellowfang wants a few warriors to gather herbs with her."

The warriors mewed assent, and Blazeberry and Barkclaw shared tongues over a vole, while the three apprentices picked a fish before it went bad.

* * *

Later that night, Blazeberry got up to go to the Dirtplace. She heard faint mews. "…weakest. Thank you."

She meant to tell Firestar, but sleep consumed her as soon as she went to her nest, and she had soon forgotten all about the voices.


	19. Chapter 17- A Rogue Rescue

Rescue

Dawn came brightly filtering through the trees as Dusk and Mouse woke in the warriors' den. The two stretched, yawned and picked their way slowly through the mass of pelts. They looked at the sky together, each wondering how long it'd been since they were able to look at that sky without wondering what new dangers would happen, particularly those from Claw and his philosophy that cats who got their claws red would prosper. It had seemed like a moon went by every day. But these cats didn't seem as frightened, and Dusk knew that Mouse and he were sick of all the fear.

* * *

Blazeberry woke up and wove her way through the warrior's den, because that was always a challenge in a Clan- not waking your denmates up. She saw Dusk and Mouse in camp, looking at the sky, and her pelt burned with new excitement. She noticed idly she was shivering, although the sun warmed her pelt. She realised she'd become apprehensive- almost afraid- of becoming a kittypet now, and she knew that was what would happen should they fail. More warriors spilled outside in the sunhigh light, and the ones staying behind went on patrol. When they came back, all the cats going were positioned near the thorn tunnel. On Firestar's signal, they slipped through it, leaving the camp behind. They muttered excitedly amongst themselves as they paced through the trees, leaf wraps of poppy seeds muffling the sound. Near moonhigh, the walls of Twolegplace stood out. Mouse directed them towards the rogue drive, but soon Dusk navigated for them, slipping between small thunderpaths.

A large Twoleg entrance stood near them and slipping through an archway with a wooden wall letting out a chink of light, they stepped into a Twoleg nest made of some hard and grey stuff. Another entrance stood open, and Blazeberry yowled in delight, only to have it cut off as Dusk slapped his tail in her mouth. "Mouse-brain!" he hissed. "Were you _trying_ to wake up the Twolegs?" Blazeberry looked to the Twoleg floor. "Sorry." She whispered.

Dusk sauntered into the room, jumping up on a Twoleg… table! The word came to her suddenly, and again she was reminded that her kittypet roots had taught her a lot. Dusk dropped a few poppy seeds in each Twoleg's mouth, and their breathing deepened. Suddenly, a Twoleg woke up. Its eyes widened. Dusk popped in a few more poppy seeds and pushed the Twoleg down. It closed its eyes.

Dusk nodded to the others, and they moved onto the second nest. There were no problems this time. Dusk popped the last seed in the last Twoleg's mouth, frowning a bit.

"I've had to give that Twoleg one less, do you think that'll matter?"

"Let's hope not."

They padded out of the nest and into the place where the cats were held. Some opened a bleary eye, then had both open wide in shock as they saw the newcomers.

"We've come to rescue you!" Mouse hissed to them. "Be quiet!" Dusk added.

They'd rehearsed it in the morning: Once cats were out, a cat would get them outside, and then they'd regroup and go together.

Blazeberry took some of the middle cages, while Robinflight took the highest cages, her powerful hind legs allowing her easy reach to hang on with her front paws. A cat sprang out of the cage. "Thanks!" The cats freed as many as they can, while Firestar continually led cats near the entrance. The last cat out was a tricky one to get out, and he stayed silent until he was out. "Thanks! There's a new bunch of cats that came, so they're still in the monster." He informed them, quietly.

Firestar nodded, and led the way to the monster, which was asleep. From it came the yowling of cats. The entrance was open- Blazeberry guessed that the Twoleg meant to take these cats away was in the dens, sleeping off the poppy seeds. They jumped into the monster, freeing cats. The fifth cat didn't look as surprised as the others when Robinflight freed them, but her eyes widened almost comically when seeing Firestar. "You're a starry cat, just like the others I dreamed about!" She whispered, so nearly no one heard, apart from Splashfur. The last cat sprang free, his cage being covered in a strange orange coat. When it sprang open, it creaked.

They heard Twolegs yowling. "Run!" Mouse yowled, with Dusk already running. They ran in a horde to see the Twoleg with one less poppy seed given chasing them.

"Throw them off!" Firestar yowled out. Rabbitleap split from the group, along with Dusk, Mouse and Birchleap. Blazeberry went another way with Amberfur, Nightwing and Robinflight, and the rest kept running. Groups of rogues peeled off to run with the three groups, and the Twolegs' yowls faded.

* * *

Back at camp, it was quiet. Until the screech of rogues filled the air. They weren't tempered by the Clan cats' sounds though. No. These rogues were no friends. "Attack!" "Do it for Claw!" The second-in-command, Vine, yowled. Cats poured down on the weakened camp. Reedmist, Iceshine and Ashpelt defended the kits, and the three apprentices swiped as they'd been taught, matching each other blow for blow, all semblance of play lost. Injuries showed up on each rapidly tiring cat, as Vine smiled sadistically. This was going to be easy, and then they'd wipe out the second half the same way. One cat hissed at Ashpelt, Iceshine and Reedmist, "You should have been attacking, just like us!" On the fringe of the battle was Lizardtail, no cat hissing insults at the battling cat.

Blazeberry ran ahead, with Dusk, Rabbitleap, Mouse and Birchleap in sight. The two converged. "Anyone following?" Birchleap wheezed. "No." Blazeberry replied. Firestar's group also came into sight, ahead of them, and they put on bursts of speed to catch up.

"Listen." Nightwing told them. The screeching of cats came into earshot. Something awful was going on.

"Get help!" Ashpelt told Fogpaw.

Fogpaw raced out of camp, picking his way between the fighters and getting a few nasty scratches.

Blazeberry ran faster towards camp and almost came nose-to-nose with Fogpaw.

"Blazeberry! The rogues are attacking!" he screeched. Firestar commended him while running. "Thank you for the warning. SeedClan, claws unsheathed!"

They pelted through the tattered brambles, which had seemingly left many a scratch upon a rogue's pelt. The SeedClan cats pounced on their enemies in almost synchronity, and the rogues joined in; Blazeberry faintly realised that some of these cats held grudges against Claw's rogues. Vine, the highest-ranking cat of the enemy, gave the order to retreat, which Claw's rogues did.  
Triumphant yowling came from SeedClan. Yellowfang looked extremely worried, her own pelt more torn than usual. "Firestar," she called, "I need the least hurt of SeedClan to gather herbs."

Firestar dipped his head. "Rabbitleap, Nightwing, Amberfur, Wolfpaw, please go with Yellowfang to get herbs." The cats mentioned dipped their heads, padding out of the camp.

He turned to the rogues, who were murmuring excitedly amongst themselves.

"We're sorry you had to see that battle. Usually life in the Clans is a lot more peaceful."

A young dark brown cat turned to Firestar. "Are you kidding? No cat ever drives Claw and his rogues out, even in the smallest of victories!"

Firestar dipped his head to them. "Thank you. You might have actually helped drive Claw off. Seeing such a large mass of cats, no matter how untrained, probably set them on edge."

The cats all chattered in excitement.

The dark brown tom turned to Firestar again. "Thanks for rescuing us. My name's Eagle."

Firestar looked him in the eyes. "It was no problem."

"Who are you? I don't remember the large number of cats being here. In fact, we thought the place was haunted!"  
"My name's Firestar. I admit that StarClan kept the hollow safe for the Clans."

"The Clans?"

"Have you heard the legends about the four that settled here, and the fifth that came only to be wiped out?"

"I thought they were just that… legends."

"They're true, and we're rebuilding the Clans. Right now, we are small enough to be a single Clan, so we call ourselves SeedClan."

"Wow! But what's StarClan?"

"It's a clan of ancestors, who have died. Each ancestor will guide the Clans below, and every star you see in Silverpelt is the spirit of a fallen warrior."

"Are you a StarClan cat?"

"How do you know?"

"The stars in your fur."

"How would you like to join the Clan?"

"I don't know… I mean, I'd leave my home… but It wasn't much, what with Claw's rogues…"

He came to a decision.

"…okay. I'll join."

Firestar looked at him warmly. "Thank you."

More cats spoke up. In the end, about fifty cats stayed.

The other thirty waited by the entrance. "We're sorry, but we feel better alone. We will definitely join you in fighting Claw, as he has spread his influence all the way around the lake. The only way to not know him and fear him is by being a kittypet, did you know that?" Firestar gave them a lingering glance. "I did."

* * *

In the end, the warriors' den and apprentices' den were full, and several new elders were made.


	20. Chapter 18- A Finding

The fifth cat to get out of the monster stretched, jaws parted in a yawn. Her name was Thrush, and she was confused. There had been a dream of these cats that slept around her, rescuing them as they had done, over and over. She still remembered a dream, where she'd been introduced to the many starry cats.

" _My name is Skystar." A gray tom with blue eyes and starry fur announced. "I've come to show you something." His tone and eyes were impatient. Thrush felt like she'd better not make this cat angry. "This is SkyClan territory." He mewed, showing Thrush the trees._

" _Who are you? What is SkyClan?" Skystar hissed in frustration. A starry brown-and-white tabby came up to Skystar. "Skystar. She doesn't know about the Clans. None of them do."_

" _Leafstar." Skystar looked at her. "You explain to her what they are, because if I have to-_

 _He trailed off and stalked through the trees. "Skystar's quite prickly. I am Leafstar, the last leader of SkyClan. SkyClan is one of the five Clans. There is ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan and us. Was, anyway." Sadness glimmered in her eyes for a moment. "What happened?"_

" _Twolegs."_

" _Why are you telling me all this?"_

" _You are to be the medicine cat of SkyClan."_

" _What's a medicine cat? And what are Clans?"  
Skystar hissed in annoyance, coming through the trees again. "Even the tiniest kit knows about the Clans!"_

 _Leafstar slapped her tail over his mouth._

" _A medicine cat is a cat that has a special relationship with their warrior ancestors, or StarClan. We are part of StarClan now."_

" _And is there anything else they do?"_

" _They heal their Clanmates."_

" _Clanmates?"_

"Cats _who are in the same Clan. The Clans are a group of cats who follow the Warrior code and live lives of honor."_

" _Define honor."_

" _Every Clan cat is cared for, from kithood to elderhood. The warriors take care of the weaker Clan members, following strict codes."_

" _Do they tax prey?"_

" _Of course not!"_

 _Thrush realized something._

" _You said the Clans were gone."_

" _They're being rebuilt." Leafstar informed her, with joy evident in her expression._

 _So, how do I get to them? She silently asked herself this.  
_

 _Her dream was interrupted by a pair of large, hairless paws. She clawed at them, but to no avail._

Thrush shook off the wisps of memory. There were starry pelts mingling in the rocky camp. It was hard not to bump into a cat near the dirtplace or fresh-kill pile, and they'd formed a new warriors' den. Every cat that was trained enough had an apprentice, and the warrior code's lessons were cramped. Every cat knew each other from the constant crowd, everywhere.

Later that night, she dreamed again. There was a camp, and Yew addressed a Clan from a low branch. She heard the word "ShadowClan" in his speech. Blazeberry was addressing ThunderClan and Splashfur was in the reeds of RiverClan. WindClan had a cat called Runningfoot addressing the Clan, and SkyClan, her soon-to-be home, if StarClan were correct, had a cat named Robinflight. Leafstar bounded out of the trees, greeting her warmly. "Hello, Thrush! These cats are to be the leaders. Inform Firestar, please."

"But can't you send the dream to Firestar?"

"Firestar is a StarClan cat. We can't send dreams to dead cats, no matter where they are now."

"Oh. Are there any messages to pass on?"

"Not at the moment. The other medicine cats are on their way to you in some form or another. Just follow this stream to get to the Moonpool. You will find another medicine cat waiting there."

"Okay. I trust you, Leafstar."

The sun streamed through the den entrance, and wasting no time, Thrush raced through the crowds to Firestar. "Firestar! Leafstar told me who the leaders of each Clan were, and told me before I was to be a medicine cat to SkyClan! Leafstar said the medicine cats were on their way and one was at the Moonpool, whatever that was."

He rested his tail on her back. "Slow down! What was that about the leaders?"

She repeated what she said, and Firestar nodded.

"Who are the leaders?"

"Runningfoot, Splashfur, Blazeberry, Dusk and Yew."

"Ah. And Leafstar said one of the cats was at the Moonpool?"

"Yes."

"I know Leafstar. She would not lie. Round up a few cats, we're going to the Moonpool."

The patrol set off at a great speed, as Yellowfang led them on the path towards a bramble thicket, which had long since stopped growing, and to a tunnel in the middle. She stepped though it at Yellowfang's direction and gawked. "Stop looking like a mouse about to be killed and snap out of it!" Yellowfang hissed.

A pool lay in the middle of a stony clearing, with pawprints signifying just how ancient these cats were. There seemed to be ethereal whispers drifting around it. However, that was not what caught Thrush's attention. What did was the pebble-gray cat in the middle of the clearing, tail over nose. _Is that…_ The gray cat awoke and saw everyone staring. "This is my home. It's safe to me. I don't want to fight, but if I have to I will."

Yellowfang rolled her eyes, as Thrush looked consolingly at her. "We don't want to invade. We were told by StarClan that there was a new medicine cat, and you're the only cat there."

"Hmm… StarClan. Are they starry cats who visit in dreams, by any chance?"

"Yes!"

"They told me a new destiny awaited me. I thought it was just finding here, but now…"

"Who visited?"

"Mistystar and Riverstar."

"I've never heard of those cats. Have you met Leafstar and Skystar?"

"No."

Firestar spoke up. "Riverstar was the founder of RiverClan, while Mistystar was the last cat leading RiverClan."

"They showed you!" the cat exclaimed. "I'm Pebble, by the way, and I'm convinced that following you is the way to my destiny." She stood up.

Firestar looked at her with approval. "We'll gladly have you. Your connection with us means you will likely become a medicine cat, who shares with us, and who heals their Clanmates. A Clan is a group of cats, like family, who follow a code of honour."

Pebble dipped her head.

"I'll go. But will I return here?"

"It's a sacred place. So yes. Every half-moon, and every time a leader is given nine lives."

So Pebble dipped her head, padding along with Thrush.

When they got back, they heard a cry of, "Brackenkit is missing!"

Thrush was chosen to patrol, as well as Barkclaw and Eaglepaw, and Ashpelt.

Ashpelt kept a distance away as the rest wound through the forest, seeking Brackenkit and following his kit-scent.

"There! It leads into Twolegplace!"

The others ran to catch up. Just as a flash of fur caught their eye…

A twoleg yowled something, in hot pursuit. Barkclaw recognised one of her old Twolegs as she sprinted.

 **I'm mean, aren't I?**


	21. Chapter 19- A Reunion

Barkclaw ran towards the bush and the flash of fur, where two cats, a kit and an older cat were sitting. Brackenkit was cowering.

"Barkclaw!"

"Brackenkit, we have to run, there's a Twoleg!" The stranger stood and ran as well, as the Twoleg's hairless paws raked through the bush. They swerved and sprinted, losing their way. Finally, the Twoleg was close. Then they squeezed through a gap in a fence and ran straight into another Twoleg garden. Barkclaw blinked. _Why does this seem so familiar?_ The stranger, a black tomcat, shook his head to clear it. "Thanks for the warning. Now why is this kit named so funnily, and who are you?"

"I am Barkclaw, and we are a group known as the Clans. The suffix, such as -kit, changes throughout a cat's life."

Ashpelt jumped in. "How can we trust you?"

"I am Tar. I don't know if this helps you, but we have heard of a Clan named StarClan, and I'm apparently destined to be WindClan's medicine cat, according to cats named Harestar and Windstar."

Eaglepaw spoke. "It helps a lot. Windstar and WindClan do exist, and we seem to be getting the medicine cats now."

"You'll be our medicine cat and rebuild the Clan!" Brackenkit squealed.

"Clans, plural." Barkclaw corrected.

"Will you come?" Ashpelt asked, hesitant.

"Of course!" Tar yowled. "Anything to escape Twolegplace without getting your pelt clawed to pieces by Claw and Vine!

There was a startled noise from inside. "Whoever you are, please get out of my garden!" A ginger shape squeezed through a hole in the twoleg entrance with back arched.

Barkclaw blinked. Of all the cats to meet, fate had brought her to this one…

"Mom?" Barkclaw whispered.

Copper paused for a moment, transfixed. Then she purred loudly and ran to her daughter, nuzzling her.

"You're safe! Some other housecats told me you'd gone missing! Who are you with? Are you happy? Is your sister with you?"

"I'm rebuilding the Clans with my sister, she actually came to get me, and she's Blazeberry now, and I'm Barkclaw. It's been fulfilling, so far."

Her mother nudged a scar she'd gotten fighting Claw. "Where did that come from?"

"Fending an evil cat off."

"Just- whatever you do. Make sure you're careful. Avoid rushing into things."

"I thought you would've demanded we go back. I thought you would've disapproved. We both did. I know Blazeberry spent quite a few moonhighs worrying."

"I trust you. And before you were born, when your grandma was alive, she made me promise, whatever I did, that I would let you carve your own destinies. It was the last thing she ever told me. So, I approve of this. Please try not to gain too many more scars. Visit me soon -and bring your sister. I'd like to tell her face to face, but you can put her mind to rest now."

As they were walking back, Ashpelt asked, "Why were you with Brackenkit?"

"StarClan told me that to find my destiny I needed to look for a young cat. I was passing by when I heard Brackenkit. The poor thing was still trembling, so I held back on telling him about the reality of life as a stray in Twolegplace." Tar replied. "Now can I hunt? I'm starving."

"You won't hunt as a medicine cat, but you will learn some basic moves to defend yourself- and your Clan." Ashpelt supplied.

"But won't I actually starve?"

"Other cats will hunt, and you'll get a share of the prey." Eaglepaw jumped in.

"Really? Won't they want to eat it for themselves?"

"The warriors will catch enough prey for everyone. It gets tough in leafbare, we've heard." Barkclaw informed him.

They were near camp when they heard two cats talking a fox-length from them.

"It might be fate. We've had the same sort of dream. I'll stay close until we can figure out exactly what it means."

"Thanks, Pine."

"Anytime, Mint. You're a good cat to be around anyway."

Brackenkit raced out.

"What dream?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Brackenkit! What dream is this?"

Ashpelt stepped out from behind the tree. "Brackenkit, that's not how you greet other cats."

The rest of the patrol stepped out from behind the trees.

"We think you can help you with the meaning." Barkclaw explained.

"What, of a dream where two starry cats show up, announce that they're StarClan, and tell us about the clans and medicine cats?"

"Yes. StarClan is real, and we are re-building the Clans. It sounds crazy, but it's true. Why don't you come into camp with us and see?"

"Couldn't hurt." Pine replied.

They walked through the gorse tunnel, where Reedmist paced anxiously. "Brackenkit!"

She took the kit from Ashpelt and licked him furiously. "You smell like Thunderpaths. Where in StarClan's name have you been?"

"I wanted to fetch some catnip. Yellowfang was saying it cures greencough, so I wanted to get some just like she asked for."

"You are four moons old! Kits should not leave camp, although soon we will have to stock up. Leaf-Bare isn't far ahead. You won't get to play outside today."

"But Mom…"

"No buts."

Brackenkit stomped into the nursery.

Firestar, hearing the commotion, came to see Brackenkit's tail disappear into the nursery, then laid eyes on the strangers.

"Who might they be?"

"We think… we actually think they are the three other medicine cats."

"Have you had a dream from StarClan?" Firestar addressed the medicine cats.

"We have. Are you part of StarClan?"

"Yes. I am Firestar, and whose clan are you going to?"

"I had a dream with Windstar and Harestar, so I think WindClan." Tar mewed.

"I had one with Shadowstar and Rowanstar. Is that… ShadowClan?" Pine responded.

"I had one about Thunderstar and Bramblestar. That must mean I'm for ThunderClan." Mint replied, paws shaking.

"Then that settles things!" Firestar told them.

"We'll need to get you mentors. These cats will teach you about healing herbs. Once every half-moon, you'll go to the Moonpool. There you'll share dreams with us."

"Why can't we talk to you?"

"The only reason StarClan is able to be here right now is that the Clans are in mortal danger and need us. As soon as the Clans formally emerge from this one big Clan setup, we'll have to go, and train you medicine cats in dreams."

"Ok. What are mentors?"

"Mentors are cats who pass down skills and knowledge to other cats."

"So, we'll learn from them?"

"Yes."

"Okay. What are your names?"

"I am Pine, this is Tar, and this is Mint."

"Okay." Firestar responded.

He leaped onto the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Cats nudged their ways through the camp to sit where they wanted.

"Pebble, Thrush, Tar, Pine and Mint. Come to the edge of the Highledge."

As he spoke, five distinct cat shapes materialised to the other side of him.

They spoke together.

"Clanmates, we won't be around forever. So we would each like to take one of you as an apprentice."

"I am Yellowfang, as you should already know because most of you are too mouse-brained to be careful around thornbushes! I would like to take on Mint as an apprentice."

"I am Willowshine. I would like to take Pebble as an apprentice."

"I am Kestrelflight. I would like to take on Tar as an apprentice."

"I am Frecklewish. I would like Thrush as my apprentice."

"And I am Littlecloud. I would like to have Pine as my apprentice."

"Mint, Pebble, Pine, Thrush, from this day on you will be known as Mintpaw, Pebblepaw, Pinepaw and Thrushpaw. Tar, we're going to rename you to Ravenpaw."

"Okay."

"Now touch noses with your mentor. Afterwards, I'd expect they'd want to start you on the basics of herbs."

In the den that night, Barkclaw shared tongues with Blazeberry.

"I saw Mom. She approves of our Clan life, but wants us not to be reckless."

"She approves?"

"Yes!"

Blazeberry purred loudly.

"Hey! Some of us want our sleep here!"

"Oops, sorry Yewleaf!"


	22. Chapter 20- A Spy

New Apprentices

Two moons had passed since they had found the medicine cats, and Dusk and Mouse had long since gotten the names Duskheart and Mousenose. The rogues who needed hunting or fighting lessons had graduated into warriors a moon ago. Eaglebranch was getting closer to Blazeberry, and they were rarely seen on patrol without the other, running through the forest together. The medicine cat apprentices were flourishing; they always came back from the Moonpool with a new warning- a greencough epidemic had been narrowly averted. But it was time for Barkclaw to stop reminiscing, and watch the seven apprentice ceremonies.

Firestar stood proudly upon the rock and called his summons. Soon the ceremony words were being called.

"Brackenkit, Mousekit, Fernkit, Burrkit, Hailkit, Rainkit and Fennelkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brackenpaw, Mousepaw, Fernpaw, Burrpaw, Hailpaw, Rainpaw and Fennelpaw. Fennelpaw, your mentor will be Eaglebranch. Mousepaw, yours will be Mistfur. Fernpaw, you will be mentored by Runningfoot, while Burrpaw, you're going to be mentored by Cloudear. Hailpaw will be mentored by Mousenose. Rainpaw will be mentored by Greenwhisker. And Brackenpaw, you're to be mentored by…" he was cut off.

"Wait!" Littlecloud mewed. "He's talked to me about becoming a medicine cat. Remember when he went to fetch catmint? How much time he's spent helping the apprentices?"

Firestar nodded. "Brackenpaw, do you want to become a medicine cat?"

"Y-yes, Firestar."

Firestar looked down on the young apprentice. "Which Clan will you go to?"

"I was… actually thinking of staying here."

"Okay. Brackenpaw, you are going to be mentored by Mintpaw as well as Yellowfang. Mintpaw will train you in what she knows. Yellowfang will fill in the gaps."

Brackenpaw purred. "Littlecloud, please don't be offended, this is just home to me." He said solemnly.

Littlecloud flicked his ears in acknowledgement.

"I hope they will pass down all they know on to you." Firestar concluded the first part of the ceremony, and the mentors pushed their way through the throng.

"Eaglebranch, Mistfur, Runningfoot, Cloudear, Mousenose, Mintpaw, Greenwhisker and Yellowfang **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from your mentors before you, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and brave.. You will be the mentor of these apprentices, and I expect you to pass on all you know to them."

They all touched noses, and the new apprentices were led out of camp to explore the territory, amidst choruses of "Brackenpaw! Mousepaw! Fernpaw! Burrpaw! Rainpaw! Hailpaw! Fennelpaw!"

A cat slunk into the shadow of the camp, knowing that his most loyal cat was within those walls. None of the other cats had volunteered for this mission. The cats in the camp- they called it that, not him - had all the brainpower of the ticks that had finally stopped clinging to his fur as he dealt with them like enemies… viciously. The black-spotted white tom purred as he met his most trusted correspondent.

"You came." His spy's voice was with a hint of disbelief, but his tone conveyed loyalty. Claw had learned over the moons how tones showed betrayal, nerves or fear of him.

"Why have you told me to meet me here near this… rat's nest?"

"I can't go too far without arousing suspicion from those star-addled excuses for wild cats!"

"I will forgive you, seeing as you are doing this crucial mission for me."

"Thank you, Claw. I believe next moonhigh is ideal. They talk about a Gathering, where their precious ancestors command them to have a truce."

"That will be ideal, and then we will have our revenge on all the weaklings who seek shelter there."

"I'll make sure I work as hard as I can so that I am sent to aid you."

"Good. I've seen you getting close to a she-cat. Tell me what that's about."

"I figured it would be wise to make it seem like we were on the verge of becoming mates, so they suspect her as another reason not to betray the 'clan'."

"Nice thinking. It will also give the chance for you to crush her, if she's truly in love?"

"Of course! I'm planning to be the one that kills her."

"Great idea. She'll be too shocked to fight back. And then we'll have revenge on every cat that chose their way of life. But we might be merciful… to a few."

"Those weak 'elders'. I've come so close to telling them to get out and stop being burdens, like we do at home."

"I am glad that you have not seen that nest of fleas as home. "

"I am too, Claw. See you tomorrow, in battle."

"I will see you then. And you will be second-in-command instead of Vine after the battle. He's getting a bit older anyway."

He slunk out of the bush, leaving his correspondent purring with delight.

When Claw left, his correspondent washed his paw absentmindedly, then rolled in a puddle then some leaf litter to hide Claw's scent.

In another part of the territory, two other cats met.

"Mousenose- you-you like me in that way?"

Mousenose nodded. "Of course, Duskheart." Duskheart tried to say something, but Mousenose continued, forestalling his question. "I know the other cats may not be too accepting, but we'll make it work. Together."

Mousenose rested his head on Duskheart's. Tomorrow would be the gathering. And then- the Clans planned to split up at the next one and the leaders would announce their deputies then. Duskheart knew his mate would stay with him, and he knew he was destined to become ShadowClan's leader.

Together, tails entwined, the couple made their way back.

 **Yes. They're gay. Please don't give me the hate speech about how it's unnatural. It's natural, and I don't feel like getting into this. The Erins have even said they'd love a LGBT couple in Warriors, but their books would be banned in some countries. *** **crosses fingers* Please don't flame me… please?**

 **By the way, it's a coincidence they're in SC. I believe that covers all bases. I'll brace myself for the hate reviews now. *locks bunker door***

 **EDIT: A sarcastic 'chapter part'.**

 **Mousenose and Duskheart were friends, sitting on a rock, as it was _unnatural_ to be gay. Of course, they didn't talk as it was unnatural for cats to do so. They were loners as it wasn't natural for cats to form Clans. They didn't have terms for anything as it wasn't natural for cats to do so.**


	23. Chapter 21- A Battle

It was sunhigh in camp as Firestar picked the group to go to the gathering.

"Lizardtail, you've been working hard, as have you, Rabbitleap. I'll take you two. Next, I'll take Ashpelt, all the apprentices, Blazeberry, Barkclaw, Eaglebranch, Runningfoot…" He named a quarter of the cats in camp. "The rest of you guard the camp. We'll be gathering with ourselves, but next time you will be in five Clans. I don't expect much, but everyone going should get some rest- you'll be staying up past moonhigh."

Some of the younger warriors protested. "We never get to go! Nothing exciting happens!"

Firestar turned to them.

"Well, go on hunting patrol. Is that exciting enough for you?"

The warriors glanced at each other. "Okay, Firestar."

"Greenwhisker, please take a border patrol. Silvereye, take another hunting patrol."

Firestar leaped off the Highrock, going over to share tongues with Sandstorm.

The remaining warriors lazed in the sun, sharing tongues over some leftover prey.

The apprentices scuffled near the den.

"Get some rest!" Mistfur called to them. "Do you want to fall asleep halfway through?"

Brackenpaw sorted herbs. "And that one- oh! It's thyme for shock!"

"Very good." Mintpaw told him. Yellowfang came up to her. "Did you want to learn some of the clever ideas others have come up with, or not?"

"Coming, Yellowfang." She mewed, shooting a helpless glance at Brackenpaw, who let out a small mrrow of laughter.

"We're running low on poppy seeds; can you make yourself useful and pick some up?"

"I know where to find them, Yellowfang. On my way."

Brackenpaw padded through the tunnel.

It was almost sunset, and the cats going to the gathering were getting ready to leave.

"Ready?" Firestar addressed everyone.

"We're ready!"

The cats moved along the outline of the lake. "You can use the lake edge to go to the Gathering, as long as you are less than three fox-lengths from it."

The cats nodded their agreement, chattering amongst themselves.

As they approached the dead log that as far as Blazeberry knew, had been there forever, they hushed. They padded carefully across the smooth log, its bark worn down and wood bleached due to seasons of weather. Blazeberry sat near Barkclaw, looking up and daydreaming to when she would stand on the large tree and give out news to the Clans below.

All thoughts of that were shattered when she saw a pair of glowing amber eyes in the bush. She nudged Barkclaw, and she was just turning when she heard, "Attack!"

Cats poured out of the rings of bushes, snarling as they bore down on SeedClan. Firestar's green eyes widened.

"Runningfoot! Get help!"

Said warrior plunged into the icy water, as Claw's rogues had blocked off the log. Like killing a nest of trapped mice, as they said. However, they didn't expect swimming cats.

Mistfur had taught most cats the basics. Her great- grandfather, Graystripe, had once been a RiverClan cat. She never knew him in life before the rebuidling of the Clans, but to honor him asked some of the RiverClan warriors. In their group for lessons.

Runningfoot winced as the water lapped at his fur. He emerged on the other side, shaking his pelt then sprinting in the direction of camp. _I must get help…_

Back on the island, the battle was in full flood. Blazeberry drove off her opponent, a tortoiseshell who shook as she swiped, and surveyed the scene. Ashpelt stood with Lizardtail. Oh, good. she thought. That was until he raked his claws down her face.

"But- But, Lizardtail- I- I thought you _loved_ me! I thought you were loyal, that we'd grow old together- "

"Fool! There is only Claw, and those too weak to follow him! I was _using_ you as a cover to spy on the Clan. And now, I'm going to destroy you."

Ashpelt's eyes were wide with fear as she stepped back. Blazeberry snapped out of her stupor- a second too late to stop Lizardtail from taking out her right eye with his sharp claws. _Probably pre-sharpened,_ Blazeberry thought. What was she doing? She was smack-dab in the middle of a battle! One they were already losing! "TRAITOR!" She yowled, leaping onto his back, attacking him with all the strength she had. Clawing, kicking, biting… All went down in a mass of colour until she felt his twitching grow feeble, then stop. She stepped away.

Lizardtail was dead. He was the traitor. A memory of a cat's voice in the Dirtplace came rushing towards her… She could have stopped him if she'd just recognized his voice!

But she could still help. She had to get Ashpelt away but couldn't see where to go.

"SeedClan! Attack!"  
A mass of cats poured through the bushes, falling onto the group of rogues, who had managed to kill a few of their cats. She spotted Birchleap motionless, and an apprentice with gashes littered around them. _Are they…_ The apprentice yelped in pain, and Blazeberry let out a breath. Bringing up the rear were the medicine cats. They carried their supplies covertly to the edge of the water and beat their tails against the trunk as a signal. Blazeberry helped guide Ashpelt over. From behind, Rabbitleap, defended by Barkclaw, picked up the apprentice- Fernpaw. Nightwing flanked her, dispensing blows around her. As they padded to the area, Brackenpaw let out a gasp of horror. Yellowfang looked up with grief in her eyes- something she'd never seen before. She quickly used the cobwebs brought with her to wad the wound. Blazeberry got into the battle, falling onto the nearest cat. Suddenly, another screech was heard, and the rogues she'd helped free poured into the hollow. Blazeberry got help from a rogue who she knew as Star. The enemy lunged for her, and Blazeberry watched the swift neck bite that meant a cat would never recover. Star's blood washed her paws as she reeled in horror. She felt teeth graze her neck as she dropped to the ground. _It's all my fault_ , she thought in between blows. She rained blows on the older russet tom-cat, as she used her long sharp claws to tear into Blazeberry.

"Claw made me second-in-command for a reason, _kittypet._ "

Barkclaw ran over, as did Rabbitleap.

"Ah, Rabbit. Our most… _unfaithful_ fighter."

"You're wrong! I was never loyal to you, Vine!"

And with that, he lunged forward, biting Vine's neck and shaking him.

"Your _lessons_ were good for something." He sneered at the body.

He turned to Blazeberry. "We need to find Claw to stop the deaths."

Barkclaw agreed, so as a trio they pushed their way through the battle to find Claw watching impassively. Rabbitleap` swiped a claw over his muzzle, letting them know to be quiet. Slowly, slowly, they crept up on him.

"You think I wouldn't notice you? Oh, I know everything. Including the fact that you are going to die, slowly."

Eaglebranch turned beside him and made his way over, followed by about ten other cats. Then, just as Claw got ready to unleash his fury on Rabbit, he was jumped by said cats. They could only stare, then helped with the attack, watching as with every claw mark, their enemy got weaker.

And then it was over.

They lifted him by his scruff, showing their foes that their leader was dead. Somewhere, another cat lifted the body of Vine, and watched as the Clan cats and the rogues stepped back from their foes and watched their triumph turned to disbelief.

"They're dead!" rang out across the island. Some cats breathed the words,relieved, but a few others yowled them in mourning. A black cat, peppered with scratch marks, came up to Ice and Reed. "Thank you. And… I'm sorry for that day- I was scared. I'm going to explore past the lake. Surely there's other territories out there."

The rogue group came up to them. "We're heading that way now, too. How'd you like to join us?"

"Sure! It'll be good to travel with a group- I'm never used to sleeping alone."

Many other cats piped up. A battered-looking apprentice came up to them. "Did you free us from Claw?"

"Yes…?"

The apprentice jumped around her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Blazeberry blushed. Behind her, Barkclaw was _mrrow_ ing in laughter, returning the favor from that first Gathering.

"Where do you live? Do you think I can come? Are the cats where you are nice?"

Blazeberry placed her tail on the young cat's shoulder. "Easy. Are you sure you want to go with us?"

"Anything's better than Claw!"

"I'll ask Firestar."

The two went up to him. He had wounds, but nothing too serious. What looked bad was the cat he had just defeated. "I found this young cat, Firestar. She says she wants to join our clan, and that anything is better than Claw."

Firestar nodded. "So, you want to join?"

The young cat nodded. "Yes! Yes! A million billion times yes!"

"Okay then. What's your name?"

"Feather."

"Then we will have an apprentice ceremony when we get back, Feather. Tell me, how does a cat get a name like Feather in such a vicious place?"

"Mothers name their kits. The kits train in battle and there is some hunting. The kits can choose to drop their name and replace it with a battle oriented one- which gives you a rank bonus."

"Interesting."

"But now Claw and Vine are dead, and so are the vicious inner circle!"

Firestar purred. "Well, they set the ambush. We just fought better- with reinforcements!"

Feather let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

Some cats came up to them. "Can we take the bodies? Or do you want to display them around your camp?"

"StarClan, no! We don't display bodies around camp! Take them if you wish!"

"Thank you! In our camp, Claw took the bodies of important enemies and arranged them in the middle of the camp as his place to speak from, and as a warning to invaders."

"That sounds terrible!" Firestar replied, his eyes growing misty with remembrance.

"It was."

The cats who used to belong to Claw's group left the island, with the bodies of the fallen. Claw's and Vine's seemed to be getting some rough treatment.

Firestar surveyed the damage. "We lost Birchleap, Patchtail, Whitesong and Lizardtail."

Blazeberry spoke up. "Lizardtail wasn't a death on our side. When I saw him, he ripped Ashpelt's eye out. I also happened to just remember overhearing a meeting with Claw and another cat, who now that I think about it, must have been Lizardtail."

Firestar went to the makeshift medicine area. When he came back, his eyes were grim.

"Clanmates, it seems Lizardtail was a traitor. There will be no vigil for him, instead…"

He trailed off as cats yowled different suggestions on what to do with his body.

"We will dump his body in the lake. Foxes and badgers may get a taste for cat if we feed him to them."

They agreed grudgingly, and cats volunteered to bear bodies home, to help the injured, and to carry the remaining supplies.

When they got to camp, a few cats stood guard.

"Did you win?"

"Claw is now no more."

They yowled, jubilant, then watched as three bodies were laid sown, and news spread about Lizardtail being a traitor.

That night, Blazeberry lay next to Patchtail. She had groomed the other two's fur, whispering her thanks, and now she lay next to her old friend, fur fluffed out, so the wounds were less visible. _I'm sorry. If I had never led you into this, you'd still be alive with your Twolegs._ Hot tears dripped onto Patchtail's fur as the stars twinkled overhead, three more being added to their ranks.

 **So emotional! Lizardtail was the traitor all along, and Ashpelt's eye is gone! Don't worry, Feather is not a traitor.**

 **-Dogwolf12**


	24. Chapter 22 - A Recovery

The first rays of dawn burned bright. The guard were being changed, and if they squinted, they could make out the outlines of a large group of cats travelling away from the lake. Eaglebranch wished them well as their outlines got fainter until they disappeared from view.

Back in the hollow, Blazeberry stood up from Patchtail's body. Birchleap and Whitesong lay awaiting burial. The elders, looking solemn, lifted the bodies up, taking them through the gorse tunnel.

Yellowfang caught up with them, bundles of sweet-scented herbs dangling from her mouth, to mask the stench of death.

The burial places of ThunderClan loomed before them, as each team of elders laid down the bodies. Yellowfang told them how to bury them, after witnessing so many burials in ShadowClan: "Dig them two fox-lengths apart. If the holes fill with water find another. The burning in your muscles is not going to kill you and will not require copious amounts of herbs."

The elders from the rogue groups dipped their heads with an eye roll, then got to work. Shortly, the dead were in their graves. Yellowfang wove rosemary and mint into their fur and said the time-honoured words… "May StarClan light your path. May you find good hunting, swift running and shelter where you sleep."

The elders covered them in pelts of earth and stone, then they headed back.

In camp, Ashpelt looked up at Mintpaw with her good eye as Mintpaw treated her wound with a poultice.

"And you're sure I'm not going to get kicked out?"

"Positive."

"Will I have to join the elders?"

"Probably, but your new Clan, whichever that is, will welcome you with open paws."

"Thank you, Mintpaw." Ashpelt remembered staying well away from the medicine cats when they had first arrived, but now she didn't know why that was. _Oh yes,_ she reflected. _I'd needed them to prove themselves first, just like coming into the Clan._ She'd obsessively questioned her kits about any rough treatment they may have been getting after first joining- they'd replied that they hadn't gotten any.

She still found it disconcerting to have a dark area where she used to be able to see, but she was slowly, with many near misses, getting used to it, at least around the medicine den.

Blazeberry watched the elders coming into the hollow and shook herself. The Clan was still healing from the battle- how couldn't it be when it had barely been a sunrise? She realised dimly she should sleep. With stumbling paws, she found her way to her nest, snuggling into the moss.

It was sunhigh before she emerged. When she did, she went over to Eaglebranch, only to find that he'd turned away from her. He glanced quickly at her, before moving away. What was going on? Blazeberry, hurt, grabbed a shrew and gulped it down, before moving over to sit by him again. He moved away again. _Not a fluke then._ She padded out of the gorse tunnel to hunt alone. _If he doesn't want to acknowledge me, then fine!_ She channeled her energy into hunting. _If only I could get a nice juicy pigeon, or…_ She broke off her train of thought as she smelled a scent she had only smelled as an apprentice. _Pheasant!_ Sneaking up on the bird, she pounced, this time more cleanly than her first hunting trip. She purred. In the start of leaf-bare, a pheasant like this would fill many cats' bellies. She dragged it back, collecting a scrawny squirrel and thrush as well. _Thank you, StarClan, for the life of this prey, that has given its life for us._

When she carried her catch through the gorse tunnel, many cats gaped at the sight of the pheasant. The apprentices bounced happily around it. Firestar came out of his den, not noticing the pheasant. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Everyone strayed away from the pheasant taking up a good portion of the fresh-kill pile and to Firestar.

"Feather, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Featherpaw. Your mentor will be Iceshine. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you.

Iceshine,you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have had excellent training from the Clan, and you have shown yourself to be strong and compassionate. You will be the mentor of Featherpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Iceshine touched noses with Featherpaw. You could see the gleam of pride in both cats' eyes from the other side of camp.

Blazeberry's whiskers drooped. _I should be sitting with Patchtail and Eaglebranch too,_ she reflected. But she was with her sister, and she was okay with that.

"Cheer up." Barkclaw told her. "Patchtail wouldn't have wanted you to mope around." Blazeberry nodded to her then went to the apprentices' den. In all the confusion, poor Wolfpaw hadn't had much battle training, and she'd promised to teach her how to ambush an enemy.

The moon was quite high in the sky, and Ashpelt dreamed. She was in a mossy hollow, with trees surrounding it that looked like they bore stars as fruits. A star-flecked white-and-ginger cat padded up to her. "I am Brightheart."

"Is this StarClan? Why am I here? Am I dead?"

Brightheart let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "You're not dead. I'm going to teach you some special moves for fighting with one eye."

"Those exist?"

"They do. My mate and I worked them out, and they have worked against the most vicious of enemies."

"Why did you develop them?"

A part of her star-flecked face turned red and furless, with no eye or ear. "Dogs took half of my face away when I was still an apprentice. The leader then, Bluestar, had gone a bit mad, so she didn't give any apprentice a warrior name- apart from Cloudtail, because Firestar- then Fireheart, had mentored him, and he was the only cat she trusted. Swiftpaw and I thought it would be a good idea to see what had been terrorising the camp. When we got to the place they were- Snakerocks- the dogs jumped out. Swiftpaw died, and I was found like this. I couldn't use the regular moves, so Cloudtail and I made the new set. Was that too long? Sorry."

Ashpelt nodded.

"Let's begin." Brightheart regrew her lost face part, then started to show her the first move.

In the morning, Ashpelt was exhausted but in a good way. Firestar came to visit the injured.

"Firestar, have you heard of cats training others in dreams?"

"I've heard of it before. But the only cats who did it were in the Dark Forest. Who's training who?" He said all of this as his fur spiked up.

"Brightheart's training me."

Firestar's fur lay flat. "She's from StarClan. Is she showing you the special moves she worked out?"

"Yes."

"That's good. You can be a warrior!"

Ashpelt purred as she sank into her nest for a nap- this time to catch some sleep!

Blazeberry had noticed Eaglebranch veering off. It was time to confront him. He went to check on Fennelpaw, who was eating after a recent session with all uninjured apprentices. Blazeberry cornered him in the edge of camp.

"Why are you avoiding me? For StarClan's sake, tell me!"

Eaglebranch tried to escape. "I- I- "

"Spit it out!"

"I… Leave me be!"

"No. Not until you tell me."

"Fine, I- iwannabeyourmate!"

"Breathe, Eaglebranch."

"I want to be your mate, I was just scared you'd reject me."

Blazeberry was shocked. So, this was why he shied away? "Mousebrain. Of course, I want to be your mate!"

Eaglebranch looked at her with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Do you think I said it to tease you? Of course!"

Blazeberry wrapped her tail around Eaglebranch's, purring.

Fernpaw felt something cool on her pelt, counteracting the fire she felt nearly everywhere in her body. _Great StarClan, it hurts…_ She let out a moan and felt someone come to her aid. Something wet landed in front of her, and she lapped at it thirstily, feeling the dry feeling in her mouth dissipate. She opened her eyes blearily. Mintpaw and Brackenpaw stood over her, while Yellowfang was nowhere to be seen. _Maybe she's gathering herbs._ She noted her surroundings- the medicine den. _Did we win?_

"We won."

She must've said that out loud. She let out a quiet yowl of joy that they'd won- they didn't have to fear Claw!

Her brother rested beside her. "How are you?"

"It hurts nearly everywhere, but other than that I'm fine."

"That's to be expected, but your wounds are healing and there's no sign of infection- so Mintpaw says- although your pelt looks white!"

Fernpaw purred. "Mouse-brain! There aren't that many cobwebs- I've checked!"

Mousepaw lay next to her. "I brought you a mouse." He told her, laying it next to her. "The elders are fed."

"Share it with me, then." Fernpaw told him. "Or would that be cannibalism?"

"Just because my name is Mousepaw, doesn't mean I am a mouse."

"The battle training that we did just before the battle with Claw says otherwise," she told him.

"I'll get you for that when we next have a session. And then we'll see who's the mouse!"

"It'll still be you." Fernpaw drily informed her brother.

Her brother let out a mrrow of laughter. "Must be feeling better, then, if you can give your poor innocent brother that attitude!"

"You were never innocent." Fernpaw reminded him as he padded out of the den, shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

Mintpaw was becoming stronger and stronger at her herb knowledge, Yellowfang reflected. She may say otherwise, but Yellowfang really was proud of her- soon she'd know everything needed to protect the Clan! Brackenpaw would probably get his full name only a few moons after her. The other StarClan medicine cats saw the same results, and they had all decided that the next half-moon was the time to make them all (save Brackenpaw) full medicine cats. After that, the only times that they'd learn new things was when there was an uncommon outbreak, that wasn't what medicine cats usually trained for. And then came the real fun- when the leaders got their nine lives, with medicine cats escorting. And then, at full moon, with all five leaders, the Clans would split off, and it would be time to go back to StarClan. Yellowfang knew she'd miss them. _I'm becoming sentimental in my old age!_ She realized this, as she turned to regale Mintpaw on how to get sick kits to cooperate.

 **We're nearly ending! So, I've decided to do this: a Q and A! PM or review your questions, and I'll answer them. If two or more people ask the same question (or guests ask) I'll put it on the AN at the bottom.**


	25. Chapter 23 - A Half-Moon

The days before half-moon had flown by. Ashpelt was officially out of the medicine den, and with her night training with Brightheart mostly over, she had become a valuable addition to the warriors' den and had taken the apprentices out to train in the moves Brightheart had taught her, should they ever lose an eye in combat. That number of apprentices included a patched-up Fernpaw, who had taken to training especially hard in fighting after the battle with Claw.

But for now, it was time for the medicine cats to make their ways to the Moonpool, and receive their names. Led by StarClan's medicine cats, they ascended the stony slope by the starlit stream. They squeezed through the tunnel of brambles, approaching the ethereal pool.

They sat down.

Littlecloud spoke.

"Before we share with StarClan, we have one thing to do."

We, Yellowfang, Willowshine, Kestrelflight, Freckewish and Littlecloud, former medicine cats of the Clans, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help they will serve their Clans for many moons.

Mintpaw, Pebblepaw, Pinepaw, Thrushpaw and Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?

They chorused, in unison, "We do."

Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true names as medicine cats.

"Mintpaw, from this moment you will be known as Mintleaf. StarClan honours your thoughtfulness and spirit, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan." Yellowfang told her. She stepped back, and Willowshine took her place.

"Pebblepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Pebblespots. StarClan honours your courage and attentiveness, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of RiverClan."

Then came Littlecloud. "Pinepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Pinetail. StarClan honours your determination and your openness, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat to ShadowClan."

Next, Frecklewish sat next to her apprentice. "Thrushpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Thrushfeather. StarClan honours your trust and your curiosity, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat to SkyClan."

Finally, Kestrelflight came up. "Ravenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ravenheart. StarClan honours your determination and wit, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat to WindClan."

"Brackenpaw, don't look so disheartened. You are too young yet to become a full medicine cat, and you still have a lot to learn."

"It's okay. I'll just have to work twice as hard!"

On that note, the medicine cats touched their noses to the water and felt the chill dragging them steadily to share with StarClan.

They awoke in Fourtrees, with StarClan cats chanting, "Mintleaf! Thrushfeather! Ravenheart! Pebblespots! Pinetail!"

The medicine cats took some time to make various embarrassed gestures, then settled down.

"It is time you each brought your future leaders to receive their nine lives and they should also announce their deputies. Finally, at the last gathering, the Clans should split up again and it will be time to reclaim our members who are currently helping you. We're all proud of you."

A bracken-colored tom weaved through the crowd. "Whatever happens, the Clans must not forget their friendships in other Clans. I did, and I lived to regret it."

"We will pass the message on- what's your name?"

"I am Onestar."

"Okay. We'll pass the message on."

With a jolt, they woke up by the Moonpool.

"Let's go home."

Tails high, they travelled the path that was now getting familiar, back to camp.

Firestar remembered something as they told him.

"All the other camps were wrecked by Twolegs. I propose that we send patrols out to re-build those camps and have the leaders work out when they will each travel to get their nine lives, so that they can help rebuild their camps.

"We should do that. If you don't mind, we'd also like to stock up on herbs in that territory, so that we are truly prepared."

"It would be no problem."

Stepping outside of the den, he called the familiar summons.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

It was still hard to move in the crowded camp, so Firestar spoke quickly to prevent everyone being more cramped than they had to be.

"The medicine cats have spoken to StarClan, and they are ready to give the future leaders their nine lives. However, the leaders cannot lead in a wrecked camp. So, before moonhigh, each leader will pick and approach their deputy, their second-in-command. Then, all that wish to will go to the other camps to help rebuild, and we will also need volunteers to take Claw's old camp down, as I am sure it is in a prey-rich area which is too valuable to waste. The leaders will work out which of them will go when, then they will help with the re-building of their camps. Every night, a leader and a medicine cat will go to receive their lives and name. When the camps are built, the following Gathering will be the one we split up at. When this happens, everyone has a choice. Understand?"

There were mews of assent. But one voice stood out.

"Darkdapple, you had a question?"

"Actually, I wanted to know why a cat so _unnatural_ is going to lead ShadowClan!"

"StarClan's eldest and wisest know best. We have looked into the future to find the best leader to lead each Clan, with the most peace and prosperity brought into the Clan. Duskheart is the best leader for ShadowClan, so he will lead ShadowClan. If you don't like the fact he loves a cat of the same gender, you are welcome to join another Clan."

Darkdapple muttered about how the Clans she thought she'd joined were rapidly going downhill, then quieted. Duskheart, with Mousenose trying to calm him down, sheathed his claws again.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, who's going to go to each territory?"

About five cats from the camp volunteered, and the soon-to-be leaders went away to choose deputies.

Blazeberry was torn. Would she choose Eaglebranch because they were mates? Firestar had told her after the meeting to use her head as well as her heart. Sure, he was committed, but he shied away from what would benefit him- and when making decisions, would he go away from what the Clan needed because it may bring rejection? No. There must be a better choice. She'd need a loyal cat, who was cautious but not too cautious. Who would fight by her side and take measured risks. The dark tabby pelt of her sister came into mind. But would the others accuse her of playing favourites? She mulled over her options for a bit, but none seemed to come close to what her sister offered. It was decided, then. Barkclaw would be the ideal first deputy for ThunderClan's second incarnation.

Splashfur was looking at the crowds of cats milling about, searching for a familiar pelt. _There!_ Mistfur was talking with her grandfather, Graystripe. When they ended their conversation, Splashfur padded over.

"Mistfur,I've been thinking about my deputy choices, and if you're planning on going to RiverClan, I'd like to have you as a deputy."

"I'd be honoured, Splashfur."

Graystripe came over and nuzzled her. "I'm so proud of you. You take after me!" And with that, Graystripe launched into a memory of being ThunderClan deputy in the old forest.

Robinflight knew exactly who was going to be her deputy. Cloudear was busy talking to another cat now. And- this was her- no. He was talking to another.

 _Why does he have to pick today to talk to every cat in camp?_ Next time. She came up to him as he finished.

"If you're not… too busy or anything… I'd like to talk to you for a second."

"Sure."

"If you want to come to SkyClan- not that I'm forcing you or anything- then do you want to be my deputy?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you, Cloudear." She had become friends with the white tom and trusted his judgement.

"Now what have I told you about not needing to apologize for every word out of your mouth?"

Duskheart was sitting with Mousenose, having asked him to be deputy a few heartbeats before. Their tails intertwined, they faced the sunset like they faced the sunrise when they got there.

Yewleaf had also asked Runningfoot to be his deputy, as the two got on well, and complemented each other's styles of leadership: Runningfoot was more moderate, whereas he was passionate.

After meeting with the others, each worked out an order: First, Yewleaf, then Robinflight. Next came Splashfur, and then Duskheart. Finally, Blazeberry would go.

At a signal from Firestar, they announced their deputies to the starry sky.

There were a few protests, but nevertheless, at dawn they would head out to rebuild the camps.


	26. Chapter 24 - A Camp

The cats on the patrols left at dawn. Some trekked through swampy marshes to get to the heart of ShadowClan, others waded through the stream for RiverClan, others padded to SkyClan's territory. They had the most work to do. There wasn't even a camp. WindClan's rebuilders wandered through heather. The final patrol had the job of dismantling Claw's area. Blazeberry decided to go on that one. It was only fair; the other leaders had to do work on camps, so she should as well!

They walked for a while until they reached Claw's camp. The stench of rotting crow-food came from within, and the silence was eerie. Blazeberry got the job of checking the dens for stragglers and clawing out anything else that was in there before they started to bury the holes. The camp was circular. Holes made the dens up and a thick bramble wall surrounded it. The dirtplace was just off it; it was nearest to the prisoners' den. Blazeberry searched each one until she found a cat inside the prisoners' den, shaking.

"P-please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to fall in your den!"

"My den? This is an abandoned camp now. Come on, we're clearing it. We won't hurt you."

"In that case, have you seen my sister? Her name was Star."

Blazeberry remembered the chaos of the battle, the same where a cat named Star had fought with her… and died.

"There was a battle. A cat called Star fought alongside me to drive out Claw's rogues."

"A grey cat? Amber eyes?"

She hadn't really noticed the details, but now she thought back on it…

"That sounded like her."

"Where is she?" The dove-grey cat looked around as if expecting her sister to jump out from behind them.

"She- she died fighting. There were a group of rogues who left, and they decided Star's home was always by the lake, so we buried her facing the lake, in a clearing. They said that was her favorite place."

"T-that sounds like Star. Where is she buried?"

"We'll finish dismantling the camp, then take you. Do you want to help us? It might take your mind off the grief a bit."

Shaking, Star's sister helped to tear down the brambles that guarded such an evil camp, eyes unfocused. With a rustle, the last section of bramble walls fell to the earth and the cats rested. Then, they searched the last of the dens, finding nothing but some old moss and prey bones. They scraped earth into each hole, after putting some of the crow-food into each, to help stop any scavengers from scenting it. The dirtplace's foul stench was masked with snow-dampened leaves and earth. The camp which had held bloodthirsty ruthlessness and fear was gone, carefully picked apart until there was nothing left but a patch of earth and leaves. Blazeberry gave a satisfied purr, sinking onto the earth. Star's sister stopped, waiting. Then Blazeberry remembered.

"Come on, we'll take you to Star's grave site."

The cats trekked to the area, where the lake peeked out between the trees. The freshly-dug mound of earth had a small bone placed on it, which had been left by the rogues to mark the space. Immediately, Star's sister sank onto the dewy grass, and with her paw revealed a tuft of Star's fur, by digging at the mound. She gave a fresh noise of grief, reburying the fur. Blazeberry knew that she wouldn't move from that spot- it was what the rogues did, picking up on the Clan customs, until the dawn. She decided to hunt for her. A scrawny squirrel was deposited by her side- it was the end of leaf-bare now, after all. Star's sister munched it despondently; despite grieving, she was still hungry and Blazeberry came up to her.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Buttercup."

"Shall we leave you, Buttercup?"

"Please do."

The patrol trekked to camp. The sun was fast sinking beneath the bare trees, and they got back just as it dipped below the horizon.

Firestar looked at them from camp. "You're back?"

"Yes. We had help from another cat."

And they launched into the tale of how they found Buttercup.

In WindClan, Yewleaf was at the Moonpool. Ravenheart had gone with him. Runningfoot, taking his duties seriously, had ordered the cats to get a good night's rest after both the journey and then rebuilding the camp. Some dens were still misshapen, but they were working on digging out those holes.

In ShadowClan, Duskheart was alone. He knew that Mousenose slept next to him, but he couldn't help thinking about what the next days would bring. What would StarClan say? Would they give him his lives? Duskheart worried himself to sleep.

In SkyClan, Robinflight was sorting out a dispute. "Don't fight, please. We are all making the best of sharing one half-finished den. You can rotate nests. For now, please get some sleep or you'll… get the worst duties!"

That soon shut the cats up. And finally, Robinflight could get some sleep in her nest.

In RiverClan, Splashfur was wet. She had fallen in the river as she had been dragging a bramble into camp. Luckily for her, she remembered how to swim, and cut through the water to deliver the bramble. A younger warrior scooped a pawful of water from the river and poured it on her. "Now you're truly _Splash_ fur!" She had found herself _mrrow_ ing with laughter alongside the others. She had stayed to warm in the sun, but her fur was still damp. She gave it a lick to get the last of the water out, then settled down.

In ThunderClan, Blazeberry was sleeping. She was near Barkclaw, breathing peacefully as she dreamed of hunting.

By Star's grave, Buttercup sat and reminisced. As the sun came up, she thought she felt something wrap around her, before the sensation was gone.

In the warming dawn air, she whispered, "Star?"


	27. Chapter 25 - A Leader

The days had rushed past, and it was finally the day that Blazeberry was to receive her nine lives and her name. She was seemingly made of nerves that day, worrying to the point where Barkclaw had to take her aside and tell her to calm down or else she would go and get poppy seed to knock her out until sunset. Eaglebranch and Barkclaw went to hunt with her, and Blazeberry's worries melted away in the face of good hunting with her sister and mate. The others were due to come back the morning after her nine lives ceremony, to be tutored in all the various ceremonies for a day before the full moon, to help make sure none were missed. After taking their catch, scrawny though it was, into the hollow, Blazeberry had a nap to try and restore some of her strength before the ceremony.

Mintcloud was ready. She gave Brackenpaw strict instructions on what to do, to which he replied that Yellowfang had set him even stricter ones, despite her being there! Mintcloud stifled a _mrrow_ of laughter at that. After meeting Blazeberry, who was sheathing and unsheathing her claws with nerves, the duo headed to the crystalline Moonpool. "It's beautiful!" Blazeberry exclaimed.

"The wonder never quite goes away." Mintcloud remarked.

"How do I speak with StarClan?"

"Touch your nose to the water, or lap a few drops."

Blazeberry touched her nose to it, wincing as it touched her, and lay down.

Her eyes closed.

When Blazeberry opened her eyes, she saw ranks and ranks of cats. Not one gaze was hostile, and Blazeberry noticed the greenleaf temperatures, feeling comfortable as it warmed every part of her.

A blue-grey she-cat stepped into her vision. "I am Bluestar. I give you a life for having faith in StarClan, whatever happens. Bear leadership well, young warrior."

There was a rush of power coursing through her very veins as she struggled to contain it. _There must be a reason for this!_ She thought with all her might, trying not to yowl. And as soon as it came, it was over.

A calico face walked up to her. "Patchtail?" she whispered, the word getting stuck in her throat. "I'm so sorry! I never meant for you to get killed and…" Patchtail cut her off.

"I chose to be a warrior. I stayed, even though I knew the risks, and none of that was your fault. So I'll give you a life for not blaming yourself, being nearly free from guilt. The cats in your clan will know the risks, and unless you unsheathed your claws and killed them yourself, it is not your fault!" His voice rose at the last part, revealing the strength of his feelings.

Patchtail put his nose to hers.

She was feeling excited. The memories of countless hunts came to her mind, along with helping the younger Clan cats, rescuing the rogues… so much, Blazeberry realized. There was then a pain everywhere, a flash of fear, and then acceptance and… happiness?

"Do you see the worth of what you gave to me now?" Patchtail asked her. She barely had time to nod before the next cat.

"I was Thunderstar when I walked the forest. I created ThunderClan, leading my cats to become remembered. So now I will give you a life, to help you know what to do about tradition. Some things will be there for good reasons, but other things belong firmly in the past. It is up to you to determine which is which."

Thunderstar touched his nose to her and she saw rules and ceremonies put down for good, to stop bloodshed, rules and traditions that caused misery, rules and old ceremonies being cast aside and the various effects of them.

"I was Bramblestar." The fourth cat announced. "I guess you could say I was your great-grandfather."

"I give you a life for trust. Even though what some of the cats closest to you may make mistakes, they always only act on what they think is best."

Blazeberry felt a rush of pain, not physical but emotional, rush through her. She forced herself to swallow that feeling down and look Bramblestar in the eye.

Then came Sparkpelt.

"I give you a life for courage when all seems dark. As I learned when I got captured, courage is not just in the fighting of countless battles, but in the quiet knowledge that you will handle anything that may happen."

She touched her nose to Blazeberry's and she felt small and alone. _I can brave this life!_ She thought, as another cat took her place.

A cat who told Blazeberry she was Squirrelflight stepped forward. "I give you a life for making decisions. It is you who will shape ThunderClan. Don't make us regret giving you that power."

She was on a fork in two paths, and she needed to decide. Just as she placed a paw on a path, the vision faded.

How could she take more? She wanted nothing more to curl up in her nest at that moment, yet she couldn't.

Sandstorm came up to her.

"I give you a life for knowledge. The world does not consist of the lake. There are many great things out there."

She was soaring, higher and higher,like a bird. Not over the lake, there was a forest with a Thunderpath, a swath of mountains, a sun-drown-place and too many Twolegplaces to count.

Next came Yellowfang. "I give you a life for nobility, and the strength to bear your decisions."

Finally, a ginger cat she knew only too well from camp stepped forward.

"You already know my name by now, but I will give you a life for acceptance. There are many different cats living around the lake and beyond. Each have their own way of life. Try not to change that fact unless it directly interferes with yours."

He touched his nose to hers.

She was looking down on the lake, birdlike again, seeing the ways that the cats intermingled with each other. Peace flooded over her as she watched.

"I hail you by your new name, Blazestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan _._ Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity.

The hollow then rang with the sounds of "Blazestar!"

"Thank you, all of you. I'll never forget this night."

The hollow faded, and she awoke at the Moonpool. Mintcloud was next to her. "Congratulations, Blazestar."

Blazestar mewed a weary, "Thanks."

"Come on, let's go home." Mintcloud led the way to the hollow, where Firestar waited. "The leaders' den is yours now, Blazestar." He told her.

Blazestar didn't register much but trudging up the rocks and settling into the new nest.


	28. Chapter 26 - A Splitting

A Splitting

Firestar had gone over all the ceremonies they'd need as leaders, and some they were unlikely to need. He also taught each of them how to fight with only one eye, a skill to be passed down the Clans and refined in each of the Clans' fighting styles. Blazestar thought that her head was overflowing with knowledge. Judging by her fellow leaders' faces, she wasn't the only one.

All the cats went to the Gathering Island, solemnly mewing goodbyes to close friends who they were splitting up with, some deep in thought, deciding which Clan they would belong to by the time the moon had set. Others were pointedly avoiding each other- that chiefly being Ashpelt and Rabbitleap. Fogpaw, Sootpaw and Wolfpaw were not too far from Ashpelt. The five leaders led the way. The cats made their way onto the island, where Firestar took charge.

"Leaders, please split up."

The five went to different areas along the island. Their deputies instantly joined them.

"Now you may split among yourselves to the different Clans."

The medicine cats rushed to their Clans. Wolfpaw and Sootpaw made their way to ThunderClan's area and sat down. Ashpelt looked mournfully at them before padding over to RiverClan's area. Fogpaw shot them a sorrowful glance before joining his mother. Rabbitleap had gone to join WindClan. Darkflower hissed at Duskstar and went over to RiverClan. Splashstar shot a helpless glance at Blazestar who understood immediately.

In the end, each Clan had an even number of warriors- approximately ten. Mousepaw and Fernpaw stayed in ThunderClan, while Burrpaw and Hailpaw had gone to RiverClan, Fennelpaw had joined ShadowClan, while Reedmist joined Burrpaw and Hailpaw, with Iceshine joining her kits. Nightwing and Amberfur had gone to ShadowClan, Shiningsong was in SkyClan, as well as Stormear and Rainpaw. Eaglebranch was in ThunderClan.

Firestar looked at the new-found Clans with approval.

Blazestar raised her voice. "The Clans live!"

Mingled voices yelled out, "The Clans!"

Firestar nodded to them, then spoke. "We will be going at moon-set. Use this time to gather."

The Clans mingled again. Ashpelt looked with regret at her kits.

"We feel at home in ThunderClan. It-it's nothing against you. We just feel like our destinies lay there."

Ashpelt nodded. "I understand. I just want to get away from the place where I thought I was going to be a burden, where I had someone steal you."

Fogpaw spoke up. "I'm going to support Mom."

The family nuzzled together, sharing tongues for the last time before the next gathering.

Miatfur, however, was saying heartfelt goodbyes to Graystripe. The deputy had tears in her eyes as she made her way to Splashstar.

As the moon started to set, the tearful goodbyes broke up, as did the hostile bristling. Then Blazestar walked up to Splashstar and whispered in her ear. Splashstar nodded.

The StarClan cats turned to leave. Then a mew sent them back. "Before anyone goes, we'd like to do something."

Splashstar and Blazestar jumped onto the branch of the massive tree where leaders gathered.

" I, Blazestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Wolfpaw, Sootpaw,do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." They both mewed, evidently glad to be getting their warrior names in sight of their mother." Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sootpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sootstripe. StarClan honors your courage and energy and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Wolfpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Wolfheart. StarClan honours your bravery and your grace and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Splashstar continued. " I, Splashstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Fogpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Whiskers shaking with excitement, he mewed "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan,I give you your warrior , from this moment on you will be known as Fogfur. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

The family embraced again with tears, this time happy ones. StarClan turned to leave again. Every cat called out goodbyes to the retreating figures. If you listened closely, you could hear two cats.

"Do you think they'll be ok? There's foxes, badgers, dogs, rogue cats, Twolegs…"

"Firestar, we had this argument with SkyClan. They were fine, mousebrain!"

"I guess it is a bit stupid."

"Now come on. We can watch them."

The two cats' voices faded away, and Blazestar hopped off the tree, watching the cats leave. She took her own cats home, feeling proud, yet exhausted. Wordlessly, she curled up in her new nest, ThunderClan settling with her.


	29. A(n) Epilogue

A Closing

Blazestar looked fondly at the kits nestled near her, two ginger kits and one dark brown one. Eaglebranch squeezed himself in, as did Barkclaw.

"They're beautiful." Eaglebranch purred.

Barkclaw was too busy looking at the kits to notice him.

"What should we name them? This ginger green-eyed she cat should be Firekit, there's no doubt about that. But what about the others?"

Eaglebranch jumped in with a suggestion. "I really want to call this one Falconkit, after my mother." He was pointing at the brown tom.

Neither could decide on a name for the third.

"Tell me, O wise deputy, do you have any suggestions?" Blazestar asked with a teasing purr.

"Well, how about Sunkit?" The tiny she-cat yawned, as if signalling her approval.

"Perfect!" the couple purred.

Barkclaw went outside.

Brackenheart came out too, as Ferndapple and Mousetail pressed eagerly for details, Ferndapple's belly swollen with Sootstripe's kits.

* * *

Robinstar watched as Cloudear sent out patrols. She watched as some new kits came to scuffle in the shade of a tree. Many feathered creatures adorned the fresh-kill pile, as it was late Greenleaf now. She watched as elders and warriors intermingled, creating something truly SkyClan. She heard an alarm call, somewhere out in the forest. A few heartbeats later, a patrol hunting near to camp brought in a bird- the largest Robinstar had ever seen!

* * *

Duskstar was on patrol with Mousewhisker, when they heard a mewling. "A kit!" Mousewhisker gasped.

The kit seemed to be abandoned, yet healthy. Duskstar sent a glance Mousewhisker's way. He agreed.

"What shall we call her?"

"How about Maplekit?"

* * *

In RiverClan, Splashstar taught some youngsters how to swim. She was currently picking a kit out of the water. "It's ok!" she reassured the kit. "You'll learn to ride the currents soon!" She watched the water for a while, seeing a large fish hurtle downstream, away from another warrior's claws. She swiftly hooked it out of the water.

"No fish escapes RiverClan claws!"

Fogfur came up to her. "Thanks! That fish was slippery!"

She nodded her agreement, watching Ashpelt with a warrior from the Twoleg cages. The two seemed truly happy.

* * *

Rabbitleap felt the wind in his fur as he raced after a rabbit. He twisted and turned, trying desperately not to lose the juicy prey. With a cry of triumph, he outflanked it, starting the walk back to camp. His mate greeted him with a cry of "Isn't it cannibalism to eat a rabbit?"

"Only if it's cannibalism for you to freeze your tongue to the ice on the lake!"

"Touché."

In short, all the cats were happy.

* * *

 **AN : Wow. It has been six months and a week since I first posted the first chapter of 'Rise of the New'. Since then, I've (hopefully) improved my writing and have created something I'm really proud of. My next course of action:**

 **1\. Fix the grammar and spelling/improve the first couple of chapters. Also fix poor Patchtail's gender-change issue! (done)  
**

 **2\. Work on my Divergent fic. It's been a long time and I don't want to abandon it.**

 **3\. A sequel! Or pre-quel if you will. It will be called Fading Stars, telling the story of the remnants of the Clans after the end of the first era, going up to the time Blazeberry was first approached by Firestar.**

 **Thank you for reading this story, flawed though it may be. Double thanks if you took the time to review. And triple thanks if you have clicked the favorite or follow button. It really means a lot.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **Dogwolf12.**


End file.
